Cinderella story
by KibumiWong
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Kibumi: Kininchiwa! Ya hemos regresado con un nuevo fic!

YK: Aja ya regresamos para torturar la a la humanidad ¬¬

Kibumi: ¬¬ cállate baka!..Bueno es mejor que les explique un poco como esta hecho esto.

El fic esta basado en la película de Hilary Duff "La nueva Cenicienta" en este primer cap. Les voy a presentar a los personajes para que no haya confusiones jeje.

YK: Y como es de esperarse es un atemxanzu

Kibumi: Es que acaso existe otra pareja mejor jejej ...En este fic también aparecerá Mishara!

YK: Bueno aquí van los personajes:

**Personajes originales** (hay varios OC):

Sam / Anzu Mazaki: Es la protagonista de nuestra historia, desde pequeña la crió su padre ya que su madre murió a causa de una enfermedad. Al morir su padre queda bajo el cuidado de su madrastra y trabaja en un restaurante que pertenecía a su padre y que ahora pertenece a su madrastra. Es una chica muy simple y dulce. Vive bajo las ordenes de su madrastra(que la mando a vivir al desván!)y debe actuar como sirvienta. Tiene 18 años.

Austin / Yami Motou: Uno de los chicos mas populares de la secundaria, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el quiere llegar a estudiar en la universidad pero su padre ya tiene su futuro planeado como jugador de fútbol. El tiene una personalidad tranquila y un poco tímida, no muestra quien es en realidad, tampoco tiene el valor para enfrentar a su padre y decirle que quiere seguir su propio camino. Tiene 18 años.

Padre de Sam / Heero Mazaki: Padre viudo. Dueño de un famoso restaurante de comida rápida, ahí es donde conoce a Kia con quien se casa mas adelante. Es alto, de cabello marrón y ojos azules. Tenía 34 años cuando murió.

Carter / Joey Weelher: Es el mejor amigo de Anzu, sueña con ser actor, pero de ves en cuando tiene crisis de identidad . Es muy simpático y un gran compañero, pero a veces se preocupa demasiado por pequeñeces. Le encanta conducir pero su padre no le permite usar el auto porque ya ha destrozado dos. Tiene 18 años.

Fiona / Kia Sagare(: Madrastra de Anzu, tiene dos hijas, Rebbeca y Serenity, (perdón a los fans pero tenia que ponerlas en algún lado!) es muy vanidosa y se cree una estrella pop. Tiene el cabello rubio largo, ojos marrones y cuanta cirugía se les ocurra!. Tiene 45 años.

Briana / Serenity Sagare( le tuve que cambiar el apellido!): Una de las hijas de Kia, es vanidosa como la madre y un poco despistada. Le encanta llamar la atención y pelea todo el tiempo con cu hermana(se que no es la verdadera personalidad de Serenity pero tenia que adecuarla al personaje! gomennasai a los fans!)Tiene 17 años.

Gabriela / Rebbeca Sagare(también le tuve que cambiar el apellido!): La segunda hija de Kia, al igual que su hermana y su madre es vanidosa y despistada también le justa llamar la atención pero también le gusta crear problemas y meter en problemas a Anzu. Tiene 16 años.(perdón a los fans!)

Shelby / Kira Kawara: La chica mas popular de la secundaria, es porrista y muy presumida (K: es por un tiempo la novia de Yami...la matare!)Tiene el cabello rubio, largo y liso, y ojos verdes oscuros. Siempre se la ve con sus dos mejores amigas. Tiene 18 años.

Chica #1/ Miho Nosaka (También les pido perdón a sus fans): Una de las amigas de Kira, al igual que ella es porrista, sigue a Kira a donde sea que ella valla, es un poco presumida por el hecho de ser porrista y además también goza de popularidad. Tiene 18 años.

Chica #2 / Mina Hino: La otra amiga de Kira al igual que Miho la sigue a todas partes y es parte del equipo de porristas. Siempre esta al pendiente de los chismes que se esparcen por la secundaria. Tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes. Tiene 18 años.

Padre de Austin / Takeru Motou: Trabaja en una empresa de automotores y lavaderos de autos, el no quiere que su hijo valla a la universidad ya que él se encargo de planificar su futuro como jugador de fútbol o trabajando en su empresa. Tiene el cabello igual a Yami pero tiene ojos rojos. Tiene 46 años.

Rondha / Ishizu Ishtar: Gerente encargada del restaurante del padre de Anzu, es la única en todo el local que se atreve a contradecir a Kia, ya que sin ella el lugar sería un desastre. Ella permanece en el restaurante solo porque le preocupa Anzu (porque Kia la controla y la obliga a trabajar...a Anzu ok?) sino ya hubiera renunciado. Tiene 25 años.

Brian / Seto Kaiba: Una de los amigos de Yami que juega con él en el equipo de fútbol. Es un chico muy popular, aunque con los que no son sus amigos se porta un poco presumido.(es este fic sigue siendo dueño de Kaiba Corps)Tiene 18 años.

Chico #1 / Bakura: Otro de los amigos de Yami, su único problema es que es un poco mujeriego. También juega en el equipo de fútbol y siempre tiene ideas extrañas para solucionar problemas. Tiene 18 años.

Empleada de restaurante / Kisara: Compañera y amiga de Anzu, ambas trabajan de camareras en el restaurante de el padre de Anzu, se conocen desde pequeñas, ella siempre esta dándole consejos para que no se deje derrotar por su madrastra. Kisara no es muy popular pero a ella le gusta ser simple y no llamar la atención. Tiene 19 años

Cocinero del restaurante / Marik Ishtar: (en la película no son hermanos pero bueno)Es el cocinero del restaurante, hermano de Ishizu. También es muy amigo de Anzu y al igual que todos los que trabajan ahí, siempre esta protegiéndola de su madrastra. Tiene 23 años.

Chica #3 / Mai Valentine: Es la chica encargada de los anuncios por los altoparlantes de la escuela, es muy liberal y no le justa que la controlen, siempre dice lo que piensa(incluso cuando no debería U) le encanta la música y siempre hace de DJ en los bailes de la escuela. Tiene 18 años.

Chico #2 / Paul Mihowara: Esta obsesionado con todo lo que tenga que ver con extraterrestres y con Anzu. El vive en su propio mundo no le importa lo que digan los demás, es bastante autentico (pero bastante pesado si eres Anzu ).

Profesores:

Directora / Profesora Kino: Es una mujer alta de cabello castaño atado un rodete ajos morrones, ya es una mujer entrada en años aunque parece que cree que aun tiene 17 años U. Tiene 55 años.

Profesor #1 / Profesor Tao: Es uno de los profesores mas despistados(por no decir tonto)de la secundaria. Es de estatura mediana tiene el cabello negro despeinado, ojos marrones y usa anteojos. Tiene 37 años.

**Personajes agregados:**

Mishara Motou (OC): Es la hermana menor de Yami, tiene algo de popularidad por eso pero a ella no le interesa. Lo que mas le justa es hacer deportes y cantar, le gusta la vida simple y tranquila. Tiene 16 años.

Yugi Motou: El segundo hermano de Yami, él también goza de un poco de popularidad pero al igual que su hermana, prefiere las cosas simples, como jugar al duelo de mounstros con sus amigos. Tiene 17 años.

Duke Delvin: Amigo de Yugi y Yami, experto jugador de dados, de ves en cuando juega al fútbol con Yami, sino se la pasa jugando dados del calabozo o duelo de mounstros con Yugi. Tiene 17 años.

Tristan Taylor: Otro jugador del duelo de mounstros, pero menos experimentado, siempre se la pasa con Yami y su banda(Incluidos Yugi y Duke). Es bastante tranquilo, pero le encanta meterse en problemas. Tiene 18 años.

Ryo Bakura: "Hermano"de Bakura , al contrario de él, Ryo es muy simple y amable. Él es otro de los amigos de Yugi que juegan al duelo de mounstros, las únicas veces que se enfada en cuando Bakura tiene algo que ver. Tiene 17 años.

Salomón Motou: Es el abuelo de Yami, Yugi y Mishara es dueño de una tienda de juegos, él siempre se encarga de aconsejar a sus nietos y de animarlos a seguir sus propios caminos. El fue quien le enseño a los tres a jugar duelo de mounstros(aunque generalmente compite con Yugi ya que él es que mas lo juega de los tres hermanos). Tiene 66 años.

Mana: Amiga de Mishara, le encanta todo lo relacionado con la magia es una chica muy divertida y simpática, siempre esta de buen humor, cosa que intenta contagiarle a Mahado ya que él es muy serio. Tiene 16 años.

Mahado: Es parte de la "pandilla"de Yami y un viejo amigo de Mana. Es un chico muy serio y rara vez dice lo que piensa o lo que siente, prefiere quedarse callado aunque Mana siempre intenta hacerlo reir y abrirse un poco mas(también juega a duelo de mounstros con Yugi).Tiene 17 años.

Kibumi: Bueno hasta aquí están los personajes.. jejeje en los personajes originales los que tienen "chica #1"o "chico #1" es que no me acuerdo los nombres que tienen en la película jejeje.

YK: Que raro ¬¬. Eres una idiota!

Kibumi: Cállate! Son muchos nombres para recordarlos todos T.T Bueno como sea ...el primer capitulo sera un pequeño prologo donde Anzu cuenta como era su vida hasta la muerte de su padre.

YK: Si las partes que estén en cursiva serán las que Anzu cuente pero algunos diálogos y las descripciones de escenas serán normales.

Kibumi: Bueno dígannos que les parece! debemos seguir con el fic? O borrarlo?

YK: O.o hemmm alguien olvido tomar la pastilla...Bueno please dejen reviews!para saber si quieren que lo continuemos!


	2. El comienzo de una pesadilla

Kibumi: Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo!

YK: Sip, como explicamos anteriormente este cap será un pequeño prologo donde Anzu cuenta su vida hasta la muerte de su padre.

Kibumi: Las partes en cursiva son las partes donde Anzu narra su historia, lo demás lo contamos nosotras

YK: Bueno esperamos que les guste!

Kibumi: Disfruten!

"Diálogos"

/Pensamientos \ 

**Cinderella Story:**

Cáp.1:** El comienzo de una pesadilla.**

"Había una vez un hermoso reino con colinas y valles..."

Puede verse un castillo sobre una colina nevada, dentro de una bola de cristal mientras una niña y su padre ríen y juegan juntos. La niña comienza a agitar la bola de cristal, donde dentro de ella comienza a verse como si alrededor del castillo estuviera nevando.

"Bueno..tal vez no era un reino, solo la pequeña ciudad de domino, pero pare mi era como mi propio reino..."

Se ve desde lo alto de una colina la ciudad de domino, un ciudad pequeña rodeada de colinas verdes y vastos campos. Allí la niña y su padre admiraba la pequeña pero hermosa ciudad de domino.

"_Tal vez nunca supe mucho de moda y esas cosas por haber sido criada por un hombre, pero nunca sentí que me perdía de algo..."_

En un parque puede verse a un hombre alto junto a su hija jugando al baseball, la niña logra golpear la pelota y sale corriendo, su padre la atrapa y comienza a hacerle cosquillas. Los grandes y hermosos ojos azules de la niña reflejaban una gran felicidad.

"_...Yo era la mejor amiga de mi padre y él era mi mejor amigo"_

Ahora el hombre y la pequeña están en un pequeño restaurante donde están festejando el cumpleaños número 8 de la pequeña junto sus amigos y con todos los que trabajan allí.

"_Mi padre era el dueño de un restaurante de comida rápida llamado Angel's place(N/A ) Era pequeño pero todos los que trabajaban allí eran como una gran familia..todos nos ayudábamos y nos divertíamos juntos"_

"Vamos Anzu pide un deseo!"-Le dijo Ishizu, una de las empleadas del restourante.

"Siii! Vamos princesa!"- Le dijo Heero, su padre, mientras se preparaba para tomarle una fotografía.

"No se me ocurría nada que pedir...porque después de todo que mas quería? Tenía buenos amigos, una pequeña "familia"en aquel lugar y mas que nada..lo tenia a mi padre"

Anzu soplo las velas y su padre lo tomo una fotografía, y justo después de eso alguien choco con él, una mujer, Heero la sostuvo para que no cayera al piso, en ese momento hubo como una conexión magnética entre ellos, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Anzu.

"Todo era perfecto para mi...Hasta aquel día en que mi padre conoció a Kia...y a sus dos hijas Serenity y Rebbeca...Meses después mi padre y Kia decidieron casarse."

El padre de Anzu y Kia salen de la iglesia tomados de la mano mientras los invitados los aplauden y los saludan, detrás de ellos salen las tres niñas.

Los 5 se acomodan para una fotografía de la nueva "familia" pero unos momentos antes Kia deja caer el ramo, Anzu se agacha para recogerlo en el momento en que sacan la foto(pobre -.-U)

"Con una es suficiente"-Le dijo Kia al fotógrafo, Heero al principio la miro extrañado pero luego asintió.

Tiempo después.

Anzu estaba en su habitación con su padre mientras esté le leía una historia, a Anzu le encantaba las historias de princesas y cosas así. Cuando el termino la historia ambos sintieron un temblor...Un terremoto!

"Mi padre y yo nos pusimos en el marco de la puerta, hasta que se escucho un grito..."

"Auxilio!"-Se escucho desde otra parte. El padre de Anzu se paro e intento ir hacía el lugar de donde provenía el grito.

"No vallas! papá..no vallas!-Le pedió la pequeña Anzu tomando su mano.

"Anzu te prometo que volveré por ti...te lo prometo"-Le dijo su padre besando su frente y soltando su mano de la de ella. El temblor aumento en ese momento Anzu poso su mirada en una bola de cristal que dentro tenia un castillo nevado, la bola de cristal callo de la mesita donde estaba rompiéndose en miles de pequeños trozos...

"Y así fue como ese trágico día perdí a mi mejor amigo..."

Anzu esta subiendo unas escaleras con una caja en sus brazos, en la caja lleva sus cosas mas pesadas. Cuando casi llegaba al final de la escalera se detiene y se voltea para mirar la casa, mientras una solitaria lagrima cae de sus ojos cristalinos.

"Como mi padre no había dejado ningún testamento, ni nada que pudiera decir quien sería quien heredaría todo, por ley todo fue dado a mi madrastra, Kia. Ella heredo todo, la casa, el restaurante y por consecuencia... a mi."

Luego de la muerte de su padre, Kia obligo a Anzu a abandonar su habitación e ir a dormir al desván pero eso era solo el comienzo de su pesadilla...

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Bi-bien...que les parece?

YK: Bastante triste ¬¬

Kibumi: Quien te pregunto!

YK: Malhumorada..Bueno mejor pasemos a los reviews antes de que empiece con sus tonterías.

Kibumi: grrrrrr... Te detesto ¬¬. Pero bueno pasemos a los reviews!

**Walking:**

Kibumi: Holas!Hey muchas gracia por tu review! Me alegra que te hay gustado mi idea!

YK: Claro quien iba a pensar que a alguien iba a gustarle ¬¬

Kibumi: Que simpática ¬¬

YK: Si verdad

Kibumi: ¬¬ Bueno como sea... Muchas gracias denuevo por el review! Esperamos que te guste!

YK: Sip, te cuidas ok?

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne!

**Arlene Kiddo:**

Kibumi: Holas! Bueno muchas gracias! me alegro que te haya gustado la idea!

YK: Si muchas gracias por leerlo!

Kibumi esperamos que te guste este cap!

Kibumi y YK : Matta ne!

**Naomi-Hiwatari:**

Kibumi: Muchas gracias por el review! Si lo se a mi tampoco me gusto poner a Serenity como hermanastra, pero debía ponerla en algún lado! Pero no te preocupes no la haré tan tonta como las verdaderas! Espero que te guste este cap! Matta ne!

**Gabe Logan:**

Kibumi: Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea. Por cierto buen cap el de "Duelo entre las sombras" Mucha suerte con tus fics! Matta ne!

Marisa: 

Kibumi: Muchas gracias por el review! Nos alenta mucho! espero que este cap. Te guste! Matta ne!

**Sakurita-Q:**

Kibumi: Hola! Si lo se tarde mucho pero es que no recordaba bien el principio! Pero bueno aquí esta! Espero que te guste y que dejes un review diciendo que tal estuvo! Bueno hasta la próxima! Matta ne!

Kibumi: Bueno aquí esta el cap 1 por fin! Lo se tarde mucho!

YK: Es que eres inútil ¬¬...No podías recordar el principio...Baka.

Kibumi: Cállate! Grrrr...al menos lo intento! Aunque es verdad que no lo recordaba bien!

YK: Ja! Lo ves eres una inútil!

Kibumi: Ya basta baka! Bueno dígannos que les pareció!

YK: Sii! Aunque el principio no se parezca al de la película ¬¬. Esperamos sus reviews!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews! Matta ne!

(N/A): El nombre del restaurante lo invente por que no recuerdo el original. Lo siento...es que no tengo muy buena memoria para ese tipo de detalles U. Bueno hasta el próximo cap!


	3. mensajes

Kibumi: Holas! Aquí llegamos con el cap 2!

YK: Si, aquí comienzan las torturas que Anzu debe sufrir a causa de su madrastra.

Kibumi: Si! Bueno denuevo les pido perdón a los fans de Serenity y Rebecca, pero necesitaba a alguien para esos papeles!

YK: Bueno como sea...Aquí va el cap!

"Diálogos"

/_Pensamientos \_

"Llamadas telefónicas o cosas así" 

**Cinderella Story:**

Cáp.2: **Mensajes**

"_Anzu...Anzu...ANZU!"_-En un pequeño cuarto una joven castaña despertaba sobresaltada de su escritorio.

Como de costumbre Anzu se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde, ya que su trabajo en el restaurante (antes perteneciente a su padre) no le dejaba mucho tiempo para estudiar. La joven fijo su cristalina mirada en un pequeño comunicador junto a su computadora.

"_Anzu, cariño ya es hora de desayunar...así que baja a hacer el desayuno ahora mismo!"-_La voz de Kia podía oírse del otro lado del pequeño aparato.

/_ Aquí vamos denuevo...un nuevo día una nueva tortura \_-Pensaba la joven mientras se vestía rápidamente y bajaba a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero Kia miraba la clase de nado sincronizado (K: o intento de clase ¬¬) de sus hijas, Serenity y Rebecca.

"Vamos niñas, una vez mas"-Les indicaba su profesor.

"Pero ya lo hicimos como mil veces"-Se quejaba la pequeña rubia.

"Hay! Por que tienes que ser tan floja Rebecca! Argh! Ya quiero tener mi propia carrera de solista"-Le dijo su hermana mirándola seria.

"Cállate! Tu también eres muy floja, tu le pides a Anzu que haga tus tareas!"-Le dijo Rebecca con la cara roja.

"Y que? Tu también"-Dijo Serenity mirándola y riendo.

"Niñas! Por favor presten atención!"-Su profesor ya se estaba poniendo nervioso y las miraba un poco enfadado.

"Ya esta listo el desayuno!"-Anzu apareció desde una puerta con un plato en la mano y se lo entrego a Kia.

"Salmón... esta fresco verdad?"-Dijo Kia mirándola expectante.

"Solo lo mejor"-Dijo Anzu viendo como Kia comenzaba a comer, ella tenía una pequeña obsesión con el salmón.

"Ummm..me encanta!"-Dijo Kia sonriendo tontamente.

"Mmm Kia, crees que pueda faltar al trabajo hoy?..es que tengo un examen y debo estudiar"-Dijo Anzu con cara suplicante.

"Pero querida, debes entender esto. La gente va a la escuela para ser mas lista y luego poder conseguir un buen trabajo"-Dijo Kia sonriendo-"Y tu ya tienes un trabajo de por vida, entonces para que quieres estudiar"

"Pero...pero"-Comenzó Anzu pero Kia la interrumpió.

"Nada de peros, ve a trabajar!"-Dijo Kia volteando su rostro y mirando a sus hijas.

Anzu, resignada se volteo, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a salir de la casa. Cuando se encontraba en el jardín los rociadores comenzaron a funcionar. Anzu intento apagarlos pero Kia la detuvo.

"Déjalos cariño! El césped se esta poniendo amarillo"-Dijo Kia mirándola.

"Pero Kia, estamos en plena sequía! Hay que ahorrar el agua!"-Dijo Anzu intentando esquivar los chorros de agua, sin mucho éxito.

"Querida eso es para le gente que no tiene suficiente agua!"-Dijo su madrastra haciendo un gesto de soberbia.

/_Hay! no lo puedo creer!\_-Anzu salió de la casa rápidamente, se subió a su auto y se fue hacia el restaurante.

En el restaurante.

"Marik! Que demonios haces con ese salmón?"-Pregunto Ishizu a su hermano que estaba cortando un gran salmón.

"Es que últimamente hago todo con pescado! Sopa de salmón, filete de salmón, hasta pudín de salmón!O.o"-Dijo Marik completamente histérico tomando su cabeza con las manos.

"Mmm definitivamente esa mujer va a volvernos locos a todos"-Dijo Ishizu con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Si, pero dudo mas que a Anzu, pobre niña"-Dijo Marik cerrando los ojos.

"Anzu...Anzu!"-Ishizu pareció haber salido de un transe y comenzó a mirar alrededor buscando a alguien. Luego de unos momentos vio a Anzu recogiendo y limpiando un par de mesas.

"Anzu! Que diablos haces aun aquí?"-Dijo Ishizu acercándose a ella-"Llegaras tarde a la escuela!"

"Solo terminare con estas mesas y me iré"-Dijo Anzu si detenerse-"Kia me matara si no termino"

"Déjalo así, yo lo recojo, tu vete a la escuela."-Dijo Ishizu sonriéndole.

"Gracias Ishizu"-Dijo la oji azul sonriéndole mientras se quitaba los patines (K: Si trabajan sobre patines),tomo sus cosas y se marcho a recoger a su mejor amigo, Joey.

Cuando llego a la casa de Joey donde el padre de este estaba limpiando su automóvil.

"Buenos días Señor Wheeler(o como se escriba)"-Saludo Anzu desde su auto.

"Buenos días Anzu!"-Le respondió el padre de su amigo, mientras enceraba su auto.

"Buenos días Anzu! Ya era hora!"-Saludo Joey que salía de la casa.

"Buenos días Joey"-Dijo Anzu sonriendo.

"No te ofendas Anzu pero papá, mira en lo que tengo que ir a la escuela!"-Dijo Joey señalando el auto en desuso de Anzu.

"Ni sueñes que voy a prestarte el auto Joey, ya destrozaste dos"-Dijo su padre mirándolo divertido.

"Eh Joey...que diablos tienes puesto?"-Dijo la castaña sorprendida al ver a su amigo vestido como un cantante de rap.

'Es mi nueva imagen, mi nueva forma de expresarme hermana"-Dijo Joey apoyándose en el auto de Anzu.

"Lamento decirte esto pero...no voy a llevarte a la escuela vestido así!...Y si vuelves a llamarme hermana te golpeare"-Dijo la oji azul riendo ante la expresión de Joey.

"Estas bromeando...verdad?"-Dijo el rubio serio.

"Claro que no!"-Dijo Anzu mirándolo fijamente. Luego de unos momentos Joey volvió a su casa y salió poco después vestido normalmente.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la escuela se dirigieron al estacionamiento buscando algún lugar. Cuando por fin encontraron uno un auto se estaciono allí antes que ellos.

"Oh no, es la señorita perfecta Kira Kawara...demonios!"-Anzu comenzaba a enfadarse mientras veía como Kira y sus amigas bajaban riendo del automóvil.

"Tranquila, mira allí hay otro lugar"-Dijo Joey, pero en ese momento otro auto se estaciono antes que ellos.

"Grrrrr..."-Anzu ya no decía nada solo se dejo caer en el asiento. En ese instante Anzu vio bajar del auto a un chico increíblemente apuesto. Con el cabello, curiosamente tricolor, negro con las puntas rojas y mechones rubios y unos penetrantes ojos violetas. La oji azul se quedo completamente fascinada con aquel chico.

"Hola Yami!"-Kira se acerco rápidamente al chico que le había llamado la atención antes. Seguida siempre de sus amigas. Yami también estaba acompañado por dos amigos.

"Por que gente como Kira Kawara y Yami Motou esa siempre destinados a encontrarse?"-Dijo Anzu ya un poco malhumorda.

"Ya lo sabes, así es la vida"-Dijo Joey resignándose.

"Miren chicos...mirones a las tres en punto"-Dijo Kira mirando a Anzu y Joey.

"Oye camarera, por que no me traes un burrito para el desayuno?"-Dijo uno de los jóvenes, Bakura, todos comenzaron a reírse. Excepto Yami.

"..."-Anzu no contesto solo se marcho hasta que pudieron estacionar en algún lugar.

"_Bueno días estudiantes! Bueno ya empezó la tortura matutina, pero les recordare que tienen hasta le viernes para comprar los boletos para el baile de noche de brujas"-_La voz de una joven se escuchaba desde los alto parlantes.

"Señorita Valetine! No olvide que debe recitar el himno de la escuela"-Dijo la Directora Kino. Mai se dio vuela rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con la directora.

"Jeje S-si tiene razón Sra. Kino"-Dijo Mai con una gotita en la cabeza y recitando resignada el himno de la escuela. Cuando por fin se fue Mai volvió a su actitud liberal y despreocupada.

"_Bien, no olviden que esta semana comienza el torneo de fútbol intercolegial! En el cual participara el quipo de la escuela. Viva(sarcasmo)"-_Dijo Mai con cara de aburrimiento.

Cuando ya estaba en la escuela.

"Como los odio!"-Anzu estaba fuera de si.

"Tranquila, ya se olvidaran. Sabes que son insoportables pero no puedes hacer nada contra eso"-Dijo Joey mirando a su amiga y sonriendo.

"Si, creo que tienes razón"-Dijo Anzu sonriendo y olvidando su mal humor.

"Vaya...buenos días princesa"-Dijo un chico que se coloco delante de ellos.

"Wow...buenos días Paul, me asustaste"-Dijo Anzu mirando al chico que tenia en frente.-"Que haces?"

"Intento hacer conexión con el cuadrante alfa(K: no pregunten ¬¬)"-Dijo Paul sonriente, mientras se marchaba jugueteando con unos extraños aparatos.

"Él es extraño"-Dijo Joey mientras veía como se marchaba.

"Al menos es feliz"-Dijo Anzu sonriendo y mirándolo también. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

"Aquí vamos denuevo! Tu admirador secreto reaparece!"-Dijo Joey mientras la chica buscaba el celular.

"Ya cállate Joey!"-Dijo Anzu mientras leía el mensaje que le había llegado-"Yo no tengo ningún admirador!"

"Por dios! Hace un mes que te escribes con el sujeto!"-Dijo Joey sonriendo.-"Bueno yo ya me voy. Nos vemos Anzu!"

"Si, nos vemos Joey!"-Respondió la castaña saludándolo con la mano y luego volviendo su mirada al mensaje que decía:

"_-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Ya quiero que nos conozcamos-"_

Anzu comenzó a escribir la respuesta al mensaje.(K: Ahora mostraremos los mensajes que se mandan ok?)

"_-Bueno no se si será tan fácil, la secundaria domino tiene mas de 1300 estudiantes(N/A)-"_

"_-Bueno pero ya puedo descartar a los hombres que son mas o menos la mitad... No eres hombre verdad? O.o-"_

"_-Claro que no! . -"_

Anzu había llegado al jardín de la escuela, allí se sentó en un banco de piedra. Hace unos momentos habían empezado a hablar de las universidades.

"_-Y aun planeas ir a Princeton?-"_Leyó Anzu en su pantalla.

"_-Si, y tu que planeas hacer?-"_

"_-Yo también quiero ir a Princeton, pero a mi padre no le agrada mucho la idea-"_

"_-Oh ya veo-"_

"_-Vaya...parece que el Profesor Tao tiene problemas con su desayuno jejeje-"_

Anzu levanto la mirada y vio al Profesor Tao haciendo un pequeño desastre con sus desayuno. Anzu rió por lo bajo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si ella podía ver al profesor entonces él también!

Anzu busco con la mirada a los chicos que tuvieran celulares por allí cerca pero solo vio a dos chicos y no creía que fueran ellos.

"_-Cuando vamos a conocernos?-"_Este mensaje le llego en el momento que sonó la campana, ella contesto rápidamente y se fue.

Del otro lado del banco donde ella estaba sentada, Yami miraba un mensaje que le había llegado hacía unos segundos. Que decía:

"_-Pronto!-"_ Yami apago el celular y se marcho a clases.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Bien aquí esta el cap 2!

YK: No quedo tan mal

Kibumi: Si, bueno se que no dice textualmente lo que ocurrió en la película...

YK: Por que no lo recordabas.. ¬¬

Kibumi: No recordaba bien todos los mensajes ¬¬, pero también quiero darle un poco de originalidad.

YK: Tu no tienes originalidad ¬¬...Baka.

Kibumi: Cállate idiota! Mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Walking:**

Kibumi: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review!

YK: Si, de verdad nos alegra que te haya gustado la idea! Y además nos encantan tus reviews!

Kibumi: Sip . Y por cierto esperamos que continúes con tus fics! Son muy buenos!

YK: Si! Ya estamos impacientes por leer mas!

Kibumi: Bueno muchas gracias por los saludos!

YK: Igualmente, Te cuidas Ok! Besos!

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne!

**Marisa:**

Kibumi: Hola! Jaja bueno muchas gracias! Espero que este cap te guste, aunque no se si me salió muy bien pero trate de adecuarlo lo mas que pude! . Domo arigato! Matta ne!

**Vaku:**

Kibumi: Me alegro que te haya gustado! SI jeje bueno intento seguir lo mas que puedo la trama de la historia jeje. Espero que este cap te guste! Matta ne!

**Sakurita-Q:**

Kibumi: Awww..gracias! jeje lo ves YK tienes que tenerme mas paciencia!

YK: Yo ya he tenido suficiente paciencia contigo! Es que eres irritante!

Kibumi: Eres una dulzura ¬¬

YK: Ahh verdad que si!

Kibumi: O.o delirante...jejeje bueno por lo de la contestación del review no te preocupes! Jaja no hay problema!

YK: Bueno hasta es próximo cap!

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne!

Kibumi: Bueno eso fue todo!

YK: Gracias a Ra! ¬¬

Kibumi: No empieces!

YK: Yo?

Kibumi Si, tu!..Bueno como sea hasta el próximo cap!

YK: Nos vemos! Cuídense!

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne! Dejen reviews!

(N/A): El número de estudiantes lo invente ya que no tengo no idea de la cantidad de estudiantes que van a la Secundaria Domino.


	4. Invitacion al baile

Kibumi: Koninchiwa!

YK: Ya empezamos ¬¬

Kibumi: Hola Miss simpatía(sarcasmo)

YK: Hola señorita sarcasmo ¬¬

Kibumi: Hoy no voy a pelear contigo. ¬¬ No quiero perder tiempo con una baka.

YK: A quien llamas baka?..Idiota! Bueno como sea aquí les traemos le cap 3 de cinderella story!

Kibumi: Así es! Aunque...el cap.2 fue un fracaso!T.T

YK: Sip, un review!.. T.T. Pero de todas formas lo continuaremos.

Kibumi: Si! Aunque solo tengamos un review! Mientras alguien lo lea y nos deje review lo continuaremos! Así que aquí va!

"Diálogos"

/_Pensamientos \_

"Llamadas telefónicas o cosas así" 

**Cinderella Story:**

Cáp.3: **Invitación al baile.**

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos en la escuela, fue un día normal. Los populares creyéndose los dueños de la escuela, los deportistas presumiendo que iban al ganar el torneo, si un día normal.

Después de la escuela Anzu tuvo que ir al restaurante a trabajar. Todo iba bien hasta que apareció Kia y, como de costumbre, comenzó a gritar ordenes. Seguida de Serenity y Rebecca.

"_Y aquí llego la reina _¬¬"-Susurro Ishizu mientras terminaba de cobrarle a un cliente.

"Que tanto susurras Ishizu"-Dijo Kia mirándola.

"Nada, absolutamente nada"-Dijo Ishizu con una sonrisa claramente falsa-/_Como detesto a esta mujer! \_

"Donde esta Anzu?"-Dijo Serenity apareciendo detrás de su madre.

"Trabajando"-Dijo Marik apareciendo desde la ventana de la cocina y mirándola serio.

"Bien solo venía a revisar que todo este funcionando bien. Ahora debo llevar a mis niñas a su clase de natación"-Dijo Kia volteándose.

"Ah por cierto Ishizu, ese no es el uniforme"-Dijo Kia mirándola cuando pasaba.

"Si quisiera verme como payaso me iría al circo ¬¬"-Dijo Ishizu haciéndole frene-"Yo no voy a ponerme ese estúpido traje Kia, ni tampoco me veras patinando"

"Ishizu cuida lo que dices o..."-Dijo Kia amenazadoramente.

"O que? Vas e despedirme? Adelante hazlo, a ver cuanta clientela te queda"-Dijo Ishizu sonriendo triunfante, viendo como Kia salía del restaurante como un huracán.

"Así se hace hermana! Jaja le diste su merecido!"-Dijo Marik desde la cocina-"Kisara! Aquí esta la orden de la mesa 3!"

"Oye Anzu podrías atender la mesa de allá atrás..estoy un poco atorada aquí"-Le dijo a la oji azul una chica de cabello azul y ojos de igual color.

"Seguro Kisara"-Dijo Anzu volteándose, pero palideció cuando vio la mesa que tenía que atender-"_Oh no, no, no_"

En la mesa estaban sentados Kira, Miho, Mina, Bakura, Seto y Yami. Anzu se acerco patinando lentamente.

"Puedo tomar su orden?.."-Dijo Anzu sin mirarlos.

"Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí jajaja aun estoy esperando mi burrito de esta mañana camarera"-Dijo Bakura haciendo que los demás rieran, con excepción de Yami.

"Puedo tomar su orden?"-Repitió Anzu comenzando a enfadarse, apretando los dientes.

"Ummm tienen algo que no tenga carbohidratos"-Dijo Kira leyendo el menú.

"O grasa.."-Dijo Mina imitando los gestos de Kira.

"Agua"-Respondió Anzu mirándolas como si fueran tontas-/_Por dios es un restaurante de comida rápida!\_

"Jaja muy gracioso, yo tomare un té helado"-Dijo Kira dejándose caer en el asiento.

"Si yo también"-Dijo Miho riendo.

"Bien...enseguida..."-Dijo Anzu volteándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Mmm...Kira, podemos hablar en privado?"-Le pregunto Yami volteándose a verla.

"Yami, lo que tengas que decirme, dilo delante de mi gente'-Dijo Kira con una gran sonrisa-/_Me va a invitar al baile!\ _

"Esta bien..."-Dijo Yami mirándola serio-"Quiero terminar"

"O.o"-Miho y Mina se habían quedado boquiabiertas, mientras Seto y Bakura contenían la risa.

"O.O"-Kira se quedo completamente paralizada-"Ehhh... Yami creo que has tomado mucha azúcar...porque no te recuestas y después nos vemos en el baile"

Después de eso Kira se levanto y se marcho del lugar seguida de Miho y Mina. Seto y Bakura miraron sorprendidos a Yami.

"Vaya sorpresa le diste Yami jajaja"-Dijo Bakura y comenzó a reírse mientras Seto contenía la risa, luego de unos momentos también se marcharon.

En ese momento llegaba Anzu con los dos tés helados, que miraba sorprendida y un poco enfadada la escena.

"Ehhh..yo lo siento"-Yami estaba parado en frente de ella e iba a pagarle pero..

"No te molestes...no hay problema"-Dijo Anzu con una pequeña sonrisa volteándose y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacía la cocina. Yami se la quedo mirando por un momento antes de irse.

Al salir del trabajo Anzu se fue a un cyber café donde volvió a hablar con su "admirador".

Nómada(K: Es el nickname ok): _No he podido dejar de pensar en ti._

Chicaprinceton: _Jajaja siempre me dices lo mismo._

Nómada: _Es la pura verdad!_

Chicaprinceton:_ Bueno admito que yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti..._

Y así estuvieron todo el día hasta la noche. En el cuarto de Anzu ella estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras escribía en la computadora.

Chicaprinceton: _"Oye son las 2 de la madrugada llevamos casi 5 horas hablando!"_

Nómada: "_Bueno jaja rompimos nuestro record!"_

Chicaprinceton: "_Si tienes razón"_

Nómada:_"Cuando vas a dejarme conocerte?"-_Anzu leyó en la pantalla de su computadora.

Chicaprinceton_:"Pronto!..pero ya te lo he dicho, no será fácil.."_

Nómada:_"Bueno hagámoslo mas fácil entonces"_

Chicaprinceton:_"Como?"_

Nómada:_"Ve al baile de noche de brujas mañana en la noche"_

Chicaprinceton: _"O.o ehh!"_

Nómada:_"Vamos! Yo te estaré esperando en centro del salón"_

Chicaprinceton_:"Bueno esta bien, entonces nos veremos ahí"_

Nómada: "_Bien, entonces nos vemos"_

Chicaprinceton: _"Bien, nos vemos...adiós"_

Nómada: _"adiós princesa "_

Chicaprinceton: "_O/O"_

Anzu cerro la conversación, apago la computadora y se acostó aun pensando en que hacer con respecto al baile de noche de brujas.

Al otro día en la escuela Anzu le contó todo a Joey.

"Que piensas que debo hacer...Debo ir?"-Pregunto Anzu caminando hacía su casillero.

"Pero claro que debes ir!"-Dijo Joey sonriéndole-"Por fin podrás conocer al chico con el que has estado hablando por mas de un mes!"

"Exageras Joey"-Dijo Anzu abriendo su casillero.

"No me digas que no te mueres por conocer al chico con el que has estado hablando por mas de un mes y que es mucho mas simpático y amable que muchos que has conocido personalmente"-Dijo Joey sorprendiendo a Anzu.

"Sabes..a veces me sorprendes"-Dijo Anzu sonriéndole. Ambos iban a empezar a caminar hacía la salida cuando Anzu choco con una persona tirandola al suelo y cayendo ella también (aquí empiezan a aparecer los personajes agregados).

"Oh cielos! Los siento"-Dijo Anzu levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a la persona que había hecho caer. Era una chica.

"Jaja no te preocupes, en realidad no veía para donde iba"-Dijo la chica cuando se levanto. Ella era un poco mas baja que Anzu, tenia el cabellos tricolor, con unos pequeños mechones (o flequillo como prefieran)rojos, el borde del cabello rubio y el resto negro. Y unos grandes ojos violetas. Y dos mechones que salían detrás de sus orejas con adornos dorados( como Ishizu)

A Anzu le llamo la atención por que ella se parecía mucho a Yami. Luego de unos momentos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Joey.

"Hola! Yo soy Joey Wheeler y ella es Anzu Mazaki"-Dijo Joey presentándolos.

"Jaja mucho gusto! Yo me llamo Mishara Motou"-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"Motou? Tu eres algo de Yami Motou?"-Pregunto Joey sorprendido.

"Si, lamentablemente es mi hermano"-Dijo Mishara con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No sabia que Yami tuviera una hermana"-Dijo Anzu aun mas sorprendida que Joey.

"Jaja bueno en realidad somos tres hermanos Yami, Yugi, que es un año menor que Yami y Yo que soy dos años menor"-Dijo Mishara.

"Oh..pues en un gusto conocerte!"-Dijo Anzu sonriente.

"Igualmente..Ustedes van a la misma clase que Yami?"-Pregunto Mishara.

"Si, ambos vamos con Yami"-Respondió Joey sonriente.

"Cielos! Debo ir al restaurante! Kia va a matarme!"-Dijo Anzu mirando su reloj.

"Aun tienes una hora!..Jejeje Bueno Mishara espero que nos veamos denuevo!"-Dijo Joey mientras los tres caminaban hacía la salida.

"Jajaj igualmente"-Dijo la joven de ojos violetas, luego miro apresuradamente su reloj-"Oh cielos se me hace tarde! Mi abuelo me matara!..Bueno hasta luego!" –Dijo despidiéndose mientras salía disparada por el pasillo.

"Es simpática"-Dijo Joey cuando se marcho.

"Si, además de ser muy alegre U"-Dijo Anzu mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida de la escuela.

Esa tarde en la casa de Anzu.

"Ehhh Kia..puedo preguntarte algo?"-Dijo Anzu lentamente acercándose a Kia que se estaba bronceando en la cama solar.

"Claro cariño, que sucede?"-Dijo Kia saliendo de la cama solar,(K: parecía un pollo rostizado de lo quemada que estaba!)

"Quería saber si me podrías dar permisa para faltar la trabajo hoy en la noche"-Dijo Anzu con un pequeño dejo de esperanza.

"Faltar al trabajo! Para que?"-Pregunto Kia sorprendida.

"Es que hoy en la noche hay un baile en la escuela y de verdad me gustaría ir"-Dijo Anzu suplicante.

"Hay querida debí haberte dicho esto hace mucho tiempo...en realidad no eres muy inteligente ni tampoco muy bonita..así que para que quieres ir a ese baile"-Dijo su madrastra poniendo cara de compasión.

"Pero yo..."-Comenzó a decir Anzu.

"Pero nada... hoy iras a trabajar!"-Dijo Kia levantándose.

En el restaurante.

Anzu estaba apoyada en la barra cuando llego Joey disfrazado del Zorro. Se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

"Y bien..Lista para irnos!"

"No voy a ir Joey"-Dijo Anzu cabizbaja.

"Que! Como que no vas? Por favor tienes que ir! Tengo el auto de mi padre!"-Dijo Joey sorprendido mostrándole las llaves a Anzu. En ese momento entro Kia.

"Óiganme todos, llevare a mis niñas a una fiesta, regresare aquí a las 12:00 en punto!"-Dijo Kia saliendo-"Quiero que todo este en perfecto orden cuando regrese!"

Luego se volteo y miro a Anzu amenazadoramente-"Y quiero verte trabajando cuando regrese!...Bien con todo claro..Adiós!"

"Anzu, aprovecha la oportunidad, ve al baile!"-Dijo Ishizu acercándose a ella.

"No, Kia me mataría"-Dijo la oji azul un poco triste.

"Vamos! Por una vez sal a divertirte!"-Dijo Marik que también había escuchado la conversación.

"Si, por una vez no te sometas a las ordenes de Kia"-Dijo Kisara sonriendo-"nosotros te cubriremos!"

"Tal vez tengan razón..yo nunca hago algo para mi, siempre todo lo que hago es para los demás, no?"-Dijo la oji azul comenzando a animarse.

"SI!"-Le contestaron todos.

"Tengo derecho a salir y divertirme por una vez no?"

"SI!"

"Tengo derecho a ir a ese baile!"

"SI!"

"Pero hay un problema"-Dijo Anzu pensativa.

"Cual?"-Pregunto Kisara.

"No tengo disfraz"-Dijo Anzu volviendo a desanimarze.

"De eso nos encargaremos ahora"-Dijo Ishizu sonriéndole y llevándola afuera-"Vienes zorro?"

"Seguro!"-Dijo Joey siguiéndolas. Se subieron al auto de Joey y llegaron a una tienda de disfraces. La tienda estaba a punto de cerrar pero Ishizu conocía al dueño y lo convenció para que los dejara entrar.

Luego de un rato no encontraron ningún disfraz que les gustara. Pero Ishizu vio algo que le llamo la atención.

"Oye Shiro() muéstrame esa mascara"-Dijo Ishizu señalando una mascara blanca con pequeños brillantes, simple pero llamativa.

"No tengo nada que combine con eso"-Dijo Shiro dándole la mascara a Ishizu.

"Pero yo si"-Dijo ella sonriendo. Los tres salieron rápidamente, pero cuando estaban saliendo a Anzu le llama la atención una persona.

"Mishara?"-Dijo Anzu mirando a la joven acomodando un cartel en la puerta del negocio de al lado.

"Anzu! Que haces aquí?"-Dijo la joven mirándola curiosa.

"Emergencia de ultimo minuto, no tengo disfraz para el baile de hoy"-Dijo la oji azul.

"Oh ya me iba para allá, pero llegare tarde U.U"-Dijo Mishara resignada.

"Por que?"-Pregunto Anzu.

"Porque mis hermanos se fueron en el auto y yo debo ir a pie T.T"-Dijo Mishara.

"Podemos llevarte si quieres"-Dijo Ishizu apareciendo detrás de Anzu, ya que había escuchado la conversación."

"En serio?"-Dijo Mishara sonriente.

"Claro!"-Dijo Ishizu sonriendo-"Pero primero debemos pasar por mi casa"

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ishizu, ella y Anzu entraron rápidamente mientras Mishara y Joey esperaban en el auto.

Dentro de la casa Ishizu llevaba una caja en las manos, la dejo sobre la mesa y le mostró su contenido a la joven oji azul.

"Oh por dios! Ishizu es hermoso"-Dijo Anzu maravillada.

"Si, lo estaba guardando para alguna ocasión especial"-Dijo Ishizu sonriendo dulcemente.

"Ishizu, yo no puedo usar esto, es demasiado..y significa mucho para ti"-Dijo Anzu mirándola.

"Pero que dices! Claro que puedes usarlo y significara mas para mi que tu lo uses"-Dijo ella sonriendo. Anzu aceptó, entonces empezó a cambiarse rápidamente.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Que largo nos salió este cap!

YK: Si, creo que nos sobrepasamos...y claro es tu culpa ¬¬

Kibumi: Grr y por que tiene que ser mi culpa! Baka!

YK: Por que siempre es tu culpa!...Bueno de todas formas no tendremos muchos reviews ¬¬

Kibumi: Si..Pero no importa! Aquí esta la respuesta de el review!

**Marisa:**

Kibumi: Bueno muchas gracias por el review! Jejeje es bueno saber que al alguien le gusto el fic U.U...Pero no importa, espero que este cap. Te guste y nos dejes un review!(al menos tendremos uno ¬¬)Bueno denuevo..MUCHAS GRACIAS!

YK: Y que conste que lo continuamos solo por tu review! Jejeje Bueno te cuidas ok?

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne!

Kibumi: Hiya! Muchas gracias!..Y esperamos que este cap no se un fracaso.. ¬¬

YK: Si.. Hoy nos despedimos rápido porque se nos acaba el time!

Kibumi: Si, así que lo hacemos rápido!

YK: Hasta el próximo cap!

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne dejen reviews!


	5. Noche de brujas

Kibumi: Holas! Aquí regresamos!

YK: Si, en este cap cambiaremos un poco la historia original ya que empiezan a aparecer los personajes agregados.

Kibumi: Aja bueno ya que la baka les dijo como va a estar hecho el cap yo lo presentare!

YK: A quien llamas baka? ¬¬ Idiota!

Kibumi: No empieces ¬¬

YK: Tu eres la que empieza!

Kibumi: Bueno basta! Aquí va el cap! Disfruten!..e ignoren a la estúpida...

YK: Oye!...Grandísima idiota ¬¬.

"Diálogos"

/_Pensamientos \_

"Conversaciones telefónicas" 

**Cinderella Story:**

Cáp.4: **Noche de brujas.**

Cuando Anzu e Ishizu salieron de la casa y llegaron a donde estaban Mishara y Joey ambos miraron a Anzu sorprendidos.(K: mas adelante describiré como esta vestida Anzu)

"Wow! Anzu te ves... espectacular"-Dijo Joey completamente sorprendido.

"Awwww! El tiene razón! Te ves hermosa!"-Dijo Mishara muy sonriente.

"Pues gra-gracias"-Dijo Anzu apenada con una sonrisita.

"Bien creo que ya es hora de que se vayan al baile!"-Dijo Ishizu después de que la llevaron al restaurante.

"Bien Jajaja gracias Ishizu!"-Dijeron los tres jóvenes mientras se marchaban hacia la escuela.

Mientras tanto en el baile.

"_Que tal estudiantes? Desde aquí les habla Mai quien será su DJ de hoy! Así que prepárense para escuchar verdadera música y dejar atrás esa música boba y aburrida! A divertirse!"_

"Cielos! Lamentamos haber perdido tu disfraz Yami"-Dijo Seto que estaba disfrazado de mosquetero.

"No hay problema chicos"-Dijo Yami con una gotita en la cabeza, quien estaba disfrazado de príncipe. (K: Que bella visión -)

"Como que no hay problema! Íbamos a ser los tres mosqueteros y ahora tu eres el 'príncipe encantador'y nosotros sus dos lacayos con peluca!"-Dijo Bakura histérico, también disfrazado de mosquetero.

En ese momento llegaba Kira y su sequito quienes se ubicaron al pie de la escalera del salón. Las tres iban disfrazadas de ángeles.

"Umm! Es que sinceramente no lo puedo creer!"-Decía Kira exaltada.

"Por que lo dices Kira?"-Pregunto Miho un poco tímida.

"Por Yami! No puedo creer que me haya cortado en serio!"-Dijo Kira enojada.

"Bueno Kira, cálmate! Ya se le pasara"-Dijo Mina apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera del salón.

"Si, de seguro es una etapa"-Dijo Miho mirando el salón.

"Por su propio bien espero que sea así, porque si es por otra chica lo matare!"-Dijo Kira roja de furia.

_/Esta será una larga noche \_-Pensaban Miho y Mina mientras Kira seguía maldiciendo.

Con Serenity y Rebecca...

"Te dije gato siamés! La raza! No dos gatos pegados!"-Dijo Serenity gritándole a su hermana.

"Bueno! Ya esta hecho, no le busques la quinta pata al gato!"-Dijo Rebecca resignada.

"Grrrrr...Te detesto! Eres una idiota!"-Dijo Serenity con la cara roja de furia. Ambas empezaban a caminar cuando tropezaron con algo y ambas cayeron rodando por el piso(K: Les pido milessssss de disculpas a los fans de Serenity y Rebecca!)

"Y yo soy la idiota! Mira lo que hiciste!"-Dijo Rebecca enojada mientras intentaban levantarse.

"Esto fue tu culpa!"-Le gritaba Serenity también intentando pararse.

"No es verdad!-Dijo Rebecca.

"Que si!"

"Que no!"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

(5 minutos después)

"Eres insoportable!"-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

(Cambio de escena)

"_O por cierto, olvidaba mencionar que también tendremos la elección del rey y la reina del baile!...que bobería _¬¬_"_

"Señorita Valentine! Por favor compórtese!"-Dijo la Profesora Kino acercándose a Mai.

"Si, Profesora Kino"-Contesto Mai maldiciendo entre dientes-/_ Vieja insoportable! \_

"Cielos..creo que a Mai no le agrada mucho la profesora Kino -"-Dijo Yugi que estaba en una esquina del salón junto con sus amigos.

"Tienes toda la razón viejo"-Dijo Tristan golpeándole la espalda. Haciendo caer a el pobre Yugi.

"Tristan! Ten mas cuidado tonto!"-Dijo Duke mirando a Tristan como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"Oh vamos! El peque no es tan débil!"-Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

"No, pero tu eres mas fuerte ¬¬!"-Dijo Yugi con una gotita en la cabeza-"Además recuerda que yo soy mas bajo que tu!"

"Ehh muchachos...ya cálmense -U"-Dijo Ryo mirándolos asustado.

"Ahhhh.. dejen de pelear por boberías.."-Dijo Mahado resignado meneando la cabeza.

"Oh vamos Mahado tienes que aprender a divertirte!"-Dijo Mana apareciendo junto a él con una gran sonrisa, como de costumbre.

"Jejeje pero él tiene razón, estamos discutiendo por una bobería"-Dijo Duke riendo.

"Como de costumbre ¬¬"-Dijo el albino serio.

"Oye Yugi..Cuando va a llegar Mishara? Ya quiero ver como se disfrazó!"-Dijo Mana saltando y sonriendo.

"Ummm..no debe tardar"-Dijo de peque mirando alrededor.

"La dejaron sola de nuevo?"-Dijo Ryo riendo por lo bajo.

"Ehhh..Bueno lo que paso en que tardaba mucho en vestirse y nos aburrimos así que decidimos irnos"-Dijo Yugi rápidamente.

"Cielos ...Pobre Mishara U"-Dijo Mana con una gotita en la cabeza.

(K: Para los que quieran saber los disfraces de : Yugi disfrazado de cowboy (Se debe ver tannnn lindo!), Duke y Tristan de piratas, Ryo() de vampiro(jejeje) Mana de hechicera y Mahado de hechicero.)

En la entrada del salón.

"Bien, tenemos que ponerle la alarma a tu celular para que suene a las 11:45 pm eso nos dará tiempo para llegar al restaurante"-Dijo Joey poniéndole la alarma al celular y dándoselo a Anzu.

"Esta bien, gracias chicos"-Dijo Anzu sonriéndoles a Joey y a Mishara.

"Bien entonces nos encontraremos aquí a las 11:45 ok?"-Dijo Mishara-"Yo estaré con unos amigos ya que si no aparezco me mataran jeje"

"Bien!"-Dijeron los tres y entraron al salón.

Joey y Mishara bajaron rápidamente las escaleras de pronto comenzó a sonar una canción medio lenta y todos se voltearon repentinamente hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

"Oye Anzu por que todo nos miran tan...?"-Joey no termino la frase ya que se volteo para mirar a Anzu y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba el la parte superior de la escalera aun.

Anzu se veía hermosa esa noche, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco sin tiras. La parte de arriba estaba hecho como un corsé luego desde la cintura se abría dándole una hermosa y graciosa caída. La parte de abajo del vestido brillaba hermosamente como si tuviera incrustados pequeños brillantes. Llevaba puesta la mascara que habían visto con Ishizu.

"Woow..."-Joey y Mishara estaban completamente shokeados.

Anzu termino de bajar la escalera y se acerco rápidamente a sus amigos.

"Por que me miran así?"-Dijo Anzu mirando a Mishara y a Joey.

"Es que parecías una princesa! Te veías tannnn linda!"-Dijo Mishara con cara soñadora.

"Bueno no se si yo usaría las mismas palabras, pero te veías muy bien!"-Dijo Joey sonriente.

"Bien chicos discúlpenme pero tengo que encontrarme con unos amigos"-Dijo Mishara mirando alrededor para ver por donde estaban sus amigos.

"Esta bien! Nos vemos Mishara!"-Dijeron Anzu y Joey despidiéndose.

Con Yugi y los demás.

"Mishara donde estabas!"-Dijo Mana cuando llego a donde estaban ellos.

"Perdón! Jeje estaba con unos amigos. Ellos me trajeron, ya que mis queridos hermanos me dejaron sola! ¬¬"-Dijo Mishara mirando a Yugi.

"Ehhhh..."-Yugi no sabía que decir e intentaba buscar una salida-"Yo le dije a Yami que te esperara"

"Mentiroso! ¬¬"-Dijo Mishara mirándolo enojada.

"Oye Mishara me encanta tu disfraz!"-Dijo Mana mirando como estaba vestida su amiga.

Mishara le sonrió. Ella estaba vestida como los antiguos egipcios (K: XD). Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un pequeño cinturón dorado, un hermoso collar de piedrecillas, sandalias, y varias pulseras y brazaletes en ambos brazos y en los tobillos.

"Gracias!"-Dijo la joven de ojos violetas sonriendo-"Y Yami?"

"Esta por ahí con Seto y con Bakura"-Dijo Ryo sonriente.

"Típico"-Dijo Mishara mirando alrededor.-"Es que esos tres nunca se separan"

"Al parecer no "-Respondió Yugi con una sonrisa.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo..A ti y a Yami les espera una cruel venganza!"-Dijo Mishara con una sonrisa diabólica haciendo templar a nuestro peque.

/_Ra me proteja! \_-Pensaba el pobre Yugi.

En otra parte.

"Bien que esperas!"-Dijo Joey-"Ve al centro del salón!"

"Hayyy esta bien no me tienes que gritar!"-Dijo Anzu un poco nerviosa.

Joey se fue a dar vueltas por ahí dejando a Anzu sola, ella suspiro nerviosa y se dirigió al centro del salón, justo debajo de la esfera de espejos.

Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ella.

"Vaya..pero que hace una chica tan hermosa justo en el centro del salón?"

Anzu se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con...

"Paul!.."-Dijo Anzu sorprendida-"Ehhh...Cielos...No te ofendas por la pregunta pero... Tu eres nómada?"

"Nómada?"-Dijo Paul sorprendido-"Bueno creo que podría decirse que si...Alguien que viaja en el tiempo y el espacio..."

_/ Hay no puede ser...\_-Pensaba Anzu un poco desanimada-_/No puede ser que ÉL sea nómada...\_.

Lo que Anzu no notaba es que alguien veía la escena desde una esquina.(K: adivinen!)

"Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"-Dijo Paul inclinándose levemente.

"Ehhh yo..."-Anzu realmente estaba desesperada y no sabía que demonios hacer. De repente el reloj de Paul comenzó a sonar frenéticamente.

"Cielos...Lo siento princesa me gustaría quedarme .."-Dijo Paul mirando su extraño reloj-"Pero estoy recibiendo una llamada del cuadrante gama(K: No pregunten ¬¬)

/_De acuerdo él es extraño...\_-Pensaba Anzu mientras lo veía marcharse, pero de pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Disculpa..."-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, le que hizo que se volteara para saber quien era.

/_Yami!\_-Anzu estaba completamente sorprendida al ver al chico mas guapo de la escuela parado frente a ella.

"Disculpa la pregunta, pero tu eres Chicaprinceton?"-Preguntó el joven esperanzado.

/_No lo puedo creer! Él es nómada! \_-Anzu estaba a punto de desmayarse a causa de los nervios-"S-si.. y supongo que tu eres nómada, verdad?"

"Exactamente"-Dijo el joven sonriendo.

En otra parte.

"Pero que...!"-Kira miraba la escena de Yami y Anzu completamente furiosa-"Quien se cree que es esa!"

"Kira! Cálmate..."-Miho y Mina trataban de calmar a Kira que estaba fuera de si.

"Juro que cuando sepa quien es la matare! Y haré que su vida en la secundaria una pesadilla!"-Dijo Kira completamente furiosa. Mientras Miho y Mina la miraba aterradas.

Mientras tanto con Yami y Anzu.

"Te gustaría salir a caminar?"-Pregunto Yami sonriente y ofreciendo su brazo.

"Seguro!"-Dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa y tomando su brazo un poco sonrojada.

Mientras iban saliendo los vio la Profesora Kino, quien comienza a anotar algo en una libreta frenéticamente mientras sonreía.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Lo se, lo se, no se entendió nada ¬¬

YK: Que sorpresa...tu y tus idiotas ideas!

Kibumi: A quien llamas idiota! Baka!

YK: A ti! Y yo no soy baka.

Kibumi: Aja como sea. Mejor vamos a los reviews!

**Walking:**

Kibumi: HOLA! Hay no sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu review! T.T..Bueno en realidad me encantan todos tus reviews! Muchísimas gracias! Oh por favor no tienes por que disculparte! .

YK: Si! Ya nos has hecho muy felices con el review! Muchas gracias!

Kibumi y YK: Domo arigato! Besos y abrazos! Matta ne!

**Etsha:**

Kibumi: Hola! Hayyyy no sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu review!

YK: Hola YE! Como estas?

Kibumi: Que no ves que estoy hablando yo? ¬¬

YK: A quien le importa? ¬¬..Como sea...YE tienes razón tenemos que conectarnos otra vez!

Kibumi: O.o Mejor ignórala Etsha jejeje bueno me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic!

YK: Sii, nosotras ya comenzábamos a pensar que era un fracaso ¬¬. Muchas gracias YE!

Kibumi: Bueno ojalá nos hablemos pronto, Etshy te cuidas ok? Matta ne!

YK: Nos vemos sister! Hasta la próxima! Cuídate y tortura mucho a tu hikari! Matta ne!

Marisa: 

Kibumi: Hola! Jaja muchas gracias por el review! Hay que bueno es ver que te guste! Bueno espero que entiendas este cap U. Ojalá te guste y nos sigas dejando reviews! Matta ne!

**Ind12:**

Kibumi: Hi! Jajaja verdad que la película es hermosa! Bueno si el fic se basa en esa película (con algunas cosas cambiadas pero casi todo es igual) y todo lo que pasa con los protagonistas pasa con Yami y Anzu jejeje Bueno espero que este cap te guste. Matta ne!

**Alejandra:**

Kibumi: Hola! Jejeje Bueno muchas gracias Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por leer las joyas del milenio también! Bueno cuídate mucho ok! Matta ne!

Kibumi: Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos por dejarnos reviews!

YK: Domo Arigato!

Kibumi: Bueno ya es hora de que nos despidamos..

YK: Así que nos vemos en e próximo cap!

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne!

(): No se si escribí bien el nombre de Bakura(el bueno lógicamente!) Jejeje pero bueno...hago lo que puedo T.T


	6. Quien es cenicienta?

Kibumi: Hi! Como están?

YK: Que tal gente de ff!

Kibumi: Y a ti que te sucede hoy? O.o

YK: Nada, solo estoy feliz!

Kibumi: Entonces va a llover ¬¬

YK: ¬¬ Aquí empezamos de nuevo

Kibumi: Como sea! Bueno me disculpo con todos por la tardanza!

YK: Eso te pasa por ser tan floja!

Kibumi: No soy floja! Lo que paso es que estaba escasa de inspiración!

YK: Como siempre..

Kibumi: Eres una odiosa!

YK: ..Mejor presenta el cap quieres!

Kibumi: Claro! Aquí tiene el cap 5 de Cinderella Story!

"Diálogos"

"_Susurros"_

/_Pensamientos \_

**Cinderella Story:**

Cáp.5: **Quien es cenicienta?**

Yami y Anzu se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para dirigirse al jardín trasero.

"Y no vas a decirme quien eres?"-Dijo Yami riendo.

"Mmm..Eso lo haría demasiado fácil"-Dijo Anzu sonriente-"Adivina quien soy"

"Veamos...que te parece el juego de las 20 preguntas para saber quien eres?"-Dijo Yami pensando.

"Suena bien, pero que sean diez preguntas"-Dijo Anzu.

"Bien, me parece bien"-Dijo Yami-"Aquí va la primera...Si tuvieras que elegir entre una galleta de arroz o una hamburguesa..Que escogerías?"(K: Esta pregunta es de la película!)

"Eh?...La hamburguesa...Por que?"-Pregunto Anzu extrañada.

"Jajajaja es que me gustan las chicas con buen apetito. No me agradan las que están todo el tiempo pensando en como se ven o que deben comer para verse bien"-Dijo Yami riendo por la cara de sorpresa de Anzu.

"Oh...Genial!"-Dijo la chica sorprendida, y así siguió el interrogatorio(K: No voy a poner las 10 preguntas porque no se me ocurren tantas! jeje)

"Sabes, recuerdo que tu me habías dicho que te gustaba bailar, no es cierto?-Pregunto Yami.

"Si, es verdad, me encanta bailar"-Dijo Anzu un poco sonrojada-"En realidad uno de mis sueños es poder convertirme en una gran bailarina"

"Jajaja Bien, con la de terminación con que lo dices estoy seguro de que llegaras a serlo"-Dijo Yami sonriéndole.

"G-gracias"-Dijo Anzu sonrojada mientras le devolvía la sonrisa..

En el salón(K: jejeje soy mala!)

"Oye Mishara quien era la chica con la que se fue Yami?"-Pregunto Yugi confundido.

"Ehh..No se"-Mintió Mishara-/_No puedo decirle quien es o delataré a Anzu..\_

"Eh? Pero Yami no estaba saliendo con Kira?"-Dijo Mana sorprendida.

"Si, pero él termino con ella"-Dijo Yugi sonriendo-/_Por fin se libro de esa bruja..\_

"Así que por fin se decidió a dejar a la vampiro chupa sangre?"-Dijo Duke haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

"Cuando termino con ella?"-Pregunto Mahado tratando de contener la risa.

"Mmm...Ayer por la tarde"-Dijo Mishara, recordando como había llegado Yami a la tienda aquel día.

Flash back. 

Mishara y Yugi estaban en la tienda de juegos de su abuelo ayudando con algunas cosas cuando entro Yami, extrañamente feliz.

_-Uh? Oye Yami, por que tan feliz?-Le pregunto su abuelo._

_-Si cara de piedra, por que la sonrisa?-Le dijo Mishara haciéndole burla, Yugi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras terminaba de acomodar unas cajas._

_-A quien llamas cara de piedra enana!-Dijo Yami sonriendo por la reacción de Mishara._

_-No me llamas así!-Grito la joven enfadada._

_-Bueno ya basta! Y bien Yami..Por que tan feliz?-Pregunto nuevamente su abuelo._

_-Oh nada especial, solo que termine con Kira...-Dijo Yami con una gran sonrisa._

_-Que!O.o-Mishara y Yugi estaban completamente sorprendidos._

_-Kira? Esa muchacha tan..mmm..-Dijo Salomón tratando de encontrar las palabras justas._

_-Presumida?-Dijo Yugi riendo._

_-Si creo que podría decirse así-Dijo Salomón riendo también._

_-...-Yami solo se reía de los comentarios de su familia._

_-Así que por fin te libraste de la bruja presumida!-Dijo Mishara alegre._

_-Si..por fin!-Dijo Yami comenzando a reírse aun mas._

_Fin del flash back._

"Y ahora Kira debe estar totalmente descontrolada"-Dijo Ryo con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Y si vio la escena de Yami con A...Con esa chica debe estar peor"-Dijo Mishara tratando de arreglar la frase-/_Oops..casi la delato jejeje, Mishara mantén tu bocota cerrada!\_

"Conociendo a esa bruja debe querer matar a la pobre chica"-Dijo Tristan-"Espero que Kira no se entere quien es -.-U"

"Tienes razón"-Dijeron los demás.

Con Kira.

"Tengo que saber quien es!"-Decía Kira enfadada.

"Ten calma Kira, seguramente Yami volverá contigo"-Dijo Miho intentando calmarla.

"Si, ella tiene razón..Tal vez solo necesitaba un tiempo solo"-Dijo Mina tratando de ayudar a Miho.

"Pero..."-Kira no termino la frase porque alguien comenzó a hablarle.

"Hola Kira, que hermosa que te ves hoy"-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Kira se volteo rápidamente para ver quien era...Bakura.

"Oh eres tu Bakura, que quieres?"-Dijo Kira sin darle mucha importancia.

"Yo nada, solo pensaba que ya que no sales mas con Yami..."-Dijo Bakura acercándose a ella peligrosamente(K: Esto también pasa en la película perdón a los fans)

"Ba-Bakura, que quieres"-Repitió Kira un poco incomoda con la situación.

"A ti.." (K: No sean mal pensados! No lo dice con "esas" intenciones)-Dijo Bakura

"Aléjate de mi cretino!"-Dijo Kira tratando de empujarlo. Pero Bakura solo se acerco mas e intentó besarla.

Pero de pronto, de la nada, apareció Joey interponiéndose entre ellos.

"Yo diría que esta señorita no quiere nada contigo"-Dijo Joey haciéndole frente a Bakura.(K: Aquí nadie lo reconoce por su disfraz)

"Y quien te crees tu para decirme eso?"-Dijo Bakura comenzando a enfadarse.

"El zorro!"-Dijo Joey sonriente-"Y también te diría que la dejes en paz"

"Ya veras pequeño gusano!"-Dijo Bakura abalanzándose sobre él, pero Joey logro esquivarlo haciendo que Bakura cayera al piso.

Bakura se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a perseguirlo, Joey corría lo mas rápido que podía para no ser alcanzado por un furioso Bakura.

Este lo seguía persiguiendo hasta el momento en que llegaron a un lugar del salón donde estaba la barra donde servían las bebidas, Joey se subió a la barra y Bakura lo siguió, cuando estaban llegando al final de la barra Joey tomo una cuerda que sostenía uno de los tantos adornos y logro esquivar a Bakura que se había lanzado contra el, a causa de esto Bakura fue a parar de cabeza a un rincón donde había una gran pila de calabazas quedando medio aturdido.

Joey se soltó de la cuerda y cayo de pie al comienza de la escalera, con la respiración agitada, pero sonreía por la forma en la que se había librado de Bakura.

/_Woow eso fue increíble!...No sabía que podía hacer eso! \_-Pensaba Joey mientras seguía sonriendo, de pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Kira.

"Oye, muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese cretino"-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a Joey.

"N-no hay problema"-Dijo Joey temblando de los nervios.

Con Yami y Anzu.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al jardín, que estaba decorado hermosamente, lleno luces y lleno de arbustos con hermosas rosas. En el centro del salón había una pequeña glorieta (K: Es como un altar de boda, bueno parecido jeje) decorada con rosas en las columnas.

No había casi nadie en el jardín, las únicas personas aparte de ellos eran unos músicos que estaban acomodando sus instrumentos. Ambos jóvenes entraron a la glorieta, Yami tomo una rosa y se la dio a Anzu.

"Quieres bailar?"-Le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

"A-aquí? Ahora?"-Dijo Anzu sorprendida, Yami asintió-"Pero no hay música"

"Bueno eso no im..."-Yami no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque de algún lado comenzó a sonar música, ambos comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados cuando vieron a los músicos que habían visto cuando entraron. Ellos habían comenzado a tocar y les sonreían.

"Bien, problema resuelto"-Dijo Yami mientras le extendía una mano a Anzu. Ella la tomo y ambos comenzaron a bailar lentamente al compás de la música.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron perdiendo en su propio mundo mientras se dejaban llevar por la música, los rostros de ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que sus labios estaban solo a milímetros de distancia, estaban a punto de besarse pero...

"_Riiingg!Riiinggg!"-_Una alarma comenzó a sonar en donde estaban ellos.

/_Oh no! por que demonios no podías esperar uno segundos mas!\_-Pensaba Anzu frustrada mientras se separaba de Yami y tomaba su celular-"Lo siento Yami, debo irme"

"Que! Pero..."-Yami estaba completamente sorprendido.

"De verdad lo siento"-Dijo Anzu dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía la salida. Cuando llego al salón comenzó a buscar a Joey desesperadamente, cuando lo encontró no podía creer lo que estaba viendo..

Joey Wheeler besando a Kira kawara!

Anzu se dirigió hacia donde estaba y lo tomo de un brazo.

"Lamento interrumpirte Zorro, pero mi vida depende de que nos vayamos pero ya!"-Dijo Anzu comenzando a correr hacia la salida. Anzu volteo un momento hacía atrás y vio que Yami la seguía.

"Cielos! Debemos irnos ahora!"-Dijo Joey volviendo a la realidad y comenzando a correr.

"_Alumnos"_-Se escuchaba la voz de la profesora Kino por el alto parlante-_"Quiero anunciarles a los ganadores de el rey y la reina del baile... Y ellos son el príncipe (_YK: Puajj! Que cursi! K: Shhhh!) _y cenicienta!_

-Que! No puede ser"-Dijo Kira cuando escucho eso.

Al escuchar eso Mishara volteo rápidamente a ver donde se había metido Anzu, y pudo ver que Joey y ella se dirigía lo mas rápido que podían hacía la salida.

Anzu y Joey llegaron al inicio de la escalera y comenzaron a subir rápidamente cuando ya estaban por llegar a la salida a Anzu, sin que ella lo notara, se le cayo el celular, pero ella siguió corriendo asta que llegaron al estacionamiento donde, sorpresivamente, los esperaba Mishara.

Yami, que la había seguido hasta la escalera cuando llego a la parte superior de ella encontró el celular de Anzu, lo tomo y lo guardo volviendo a bajar las escaleras un poco frustrado.

Con Joey, Mishara y Anzu.

Los tres ya se encontraban camino al restaurante en el auto de Joey mientras comentaban lo que había pasado.

"Dios mío! No puedo creer que casi beso a Yami Motou!"-Dijo Anzu aun sorprendida mientras se quitaba la mascara.

"Jejeje para la próxima tendrás mas suerte Anzu! Jajaja"-Dijo Mishara riendo por el sonrojo que se formo en el rostro de Anzu.

"Y yo no puedo creer que bese a Kira Kawara!"-Dijo Joey esbozando una sonrisa.(K: Fans del joey/Mai no se preocupen!)

"Aunque no me gusto tener que dejarlo así"-Dijo Anzu un poco preocupada por la reacción de Yami a todo lo que paso.

"Bueno pero al menos ya sabe quien eres"-Dijo Mishara tratando de animarla.

"Mmm..Bueno ese es otro problema..nunca le dije quien era..-Dijo Anzu con un leve sonrojo.

"Que!"-Dijeron Joey y Mishara a la vez. En ese momento Joey tuvo que detener el auto porque se había puesto la luz roja.(K: Para los que quieran saber el auto de Joey es un convertible) Un auto se detuvo junto a ellos y Joey se volteo a mirarlo, cuando vio a quien pertenecía el auto palideció.

"Admítelo cara de rana, fue tu culpa!"-Decía una chica rubia de ojos celestes a una que estaba junto a ella.

"Cállate Rebbeca! Fue tu idea la de disfrazarnos así!"-Dijo la otra chica.

"Eso no es verdad Serenity! Tu quisiste disfrazarte de gato siamés!"-Dijo Rebbeca gritándole a su hermana.

"Niñas! Ya basta de peleas! Las quiero calladas a las dos hasta que lleguemos al restaurante!-Dijo Kia, que empezaba a enfadarse.

Enfadadas las dos miraron por la ventana y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Anzu con Joey y Mishara.

"Anzu?"-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"De que hablan?"-Les dijo su madre.

"Esa es Anzu!"-Dijeron las dos volteándose a ver a su madre, momento en el que Anzu aprovecho para agacharse y que no la viera Kia.

Kia se inclino para ver el auto de al lado pero solo vio a Joey y a Mishara que la saludaron.

"Buenas noches Señora Mazaki"-Dijeron ambos a las vez.

"Mm..B-buenas noches niños"-Dijo Kia volviendo mirar hacia el frente.

Kia se volteo a ver a sus hijas. "Yo no vi a Anzu pequeñas, ella debería estar en el restaurante"

"Pero, pero.."-Comenzaron a decir las dos.

"Nada de peros!"-Dijo Kia poniendo el auto en marcha ya que la luz estaba a punto de cambiar a verde

"_Toma el atajo por la siguiente calle!"_-Le susurro Anzu a Joey desde atrás, donde estaba escondida.

"_Bien, espero que podamos llegar antas que ellas"_-Dijo Joey preocupado.

"Vamos!"-Dijo Mishara cuando cambio la luz roja. Salieron rápidamente y Joey tomo el camino que Anzu le dijo.

En el restaurante.

"Cielos Kia llegara en cualquier momento"-Dijo Ishizu preocupada.

"Tranquila Ishizu nosotros nos encargaremos de todo!"-Dijo Marik desde la cocina.

"Si, después de todo le prometimos a Anzu que la cubriríamos"-Dijo Kisara sonriendo.

"Bien..."-Dijo Ishizu. En ese momento la puerta del restaurante se abrió y entro Kia seguida de sus hijas.

"Donde esta Anzu?"-Dijo Kia pasando la vista por todo el lugar son verla.

"Anzu..esta.."-Empezó a decir Kisara, pero Ishizu la cortó.

"Trabajando, como de costumbre"-Dijo Ishizu mirándola con enojo.

"Pues donde, porque aquí no la veo"-Dijo Kia enfadándose.

"En la cocina"-Dijo Ishizu.

"Bien, entonces no te molestara que pase a revisar"-Dijo Kia.

Kia paso al otro lado de la barra y se disponía a entrar e la cocina cuando apareció Marik frente a ella con un enorme salmón en los brazos.

"Kia! Que bueno que estas aquí Jejeje sabes no que hacer con este pescado muerto"-Dijo Marik poniendo el salmón frente a su cara tratando de distraerla.

"Marik! Como quieres que yo sepa que hacer con el! Tu eres el encargado de la cocina"-Dijo Kia tratando de esquivarlo.

/_Tal vez debería poner este salmón en tu bocota Kia! \_-Pensaba Marik mientras trataba de pensar algo mas que hacer pare distraerla.

"Es que ya no se que hacer! Ya he hecho de todo con salmón!"-Dijo Marik evitando que pasara.

"Ya basta Marik! No se, usa tu creatividad! Ahora quiero saber donde esta Anzu!"-Dijo Kia exasperada.

"La orden para la mesa 5 esta lista!"-Se escucho una voz desde la cocina, todos se voltearon a ver quien era, y se sorprendieron de ver a Anzu con harina en la cara, usando un delantal y sosteniendo una espátula.

"Oh! Kia, ya volviste"-Dijo Anzu sonriente desde donde estaba.

Serenity y Rebbeca estaban en shock-"Pero nosotras la vimos!".

"Ya basta! Al parecer ella ha estado aquí todo el tiempo"-Dijo Kia, pero ella aun no estaba segura de creerle a Anzu.

"Como estuvo el baile?"-Dijo Anzu sonriendo inocentemente.

"B- bien"-Dijeron Serenity y Rebbeca aun sin poder creerlo.

"Bien, mejor ya vamonos"-Dijo Kia dirigiéndose así la puerta seguida por sus dos hijas.

Cuando Kia. Serenity y Rebbeca salieron del lugar, todos los demás dieron un largo suspiro de alivio.

"Dios mío! Me salve!"-Dijo Anzu mientras miraba hacia abajo, aun tenia puesto el vestido de Ishizu.

En el estacionamiento.

"Bien al parecer ya lo logro"-Dijo Joey mientras veía irse a Kia y compañía.

"Que Bueno que no la atraparon"-Dijo Mishara aliviada.

"Bien al menos la primera parte de la operación esta hecha"-Dijo Joey sonriente.

"Sip, ahora solo falta que mi hermano descubra quien es"-Dijo Mishara-"Bien será mejor que me vaya a casa o mi abuelo y mi padre me mataran"

"Te llevo, yo también debo irme"-Dijo Joey.

"Gracias!"-Dijo Mishara esbozando una sonrisa.

En la casa de los Motou.

"Ahhhh por fin en casa!"-Dijo Mishara entrando en el recibidor.

"Mishara Motou! Donde diablos estabas!"-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, era su padre.

"Papá! Jejeje lamento llegar tarde, lo que pasa es que tuve que acompañar a una amiga hasta su casa"-Dijo Mishara rápidamente.

"Mmmmm... Bueno al parecer te entretuviste"-Dijo Takeru(K: Es el nombre del padre de nuestros niños, es un OC!) mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, bueno es que nos quedamos platicando y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde"-Dijo Mishara juntando sus manos.

"A quien acompañaste? A Mana?"-Pregunto Takeru arqueando una ceja.

"Nop, Jejeje es una nueva amiga que no conoces"-Dijo Mishara sonriendo, luego hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo..-"Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde"

"Ahhh..Bien no importa por lo menos ya llegaste"-Dijo su padre dirigiéndose a su estudio-"Volveré a trabajar"

"Si"-Dijo Mishara. Cuando su padre su fue dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"Por fin llegaste"-Dijo Yugi apareciendo desde la cocina-"Donde estabas?"

"Mm...Tuve acompañar a una amiga jejeje"-Volvió a decir Mishara con una risita nerviosa-"Y Yami?"

"Debe estar en su habitación soñando con la chica que conoció en el baile"-Dijo Yugi riendo.

"Jajajaja seguramente..Oye y no pudiste sacarle nada sobre eso?"-Pregunto la joven intrigada.

"Mmmm..lo único que dijo es que ya llevaba tiempo hablando con ella por el chat y ese tipo de cosas pero que nunca se habían visto personalmente"-Dijo Yugi.

"Y no te dijo si la pareció bonita o algo así?"-Dijo Mishara riendo para si.

"Pues, dijo que era muy hermosa, justo como se imaginaba pero que le hubiera gustado saber quien es o al menos su nombre"-Dijo Yugi riendo al recordar la cara de enamorado que tenia su hermano cuando le dijo todo eso.

"Mmmm creo que iré a molestar al enamorado!"-Dijo Mishara subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Yugi solo sonrió mientras volvía a la cocina.

En el cuarto de Yami.

/_Ahhhh..Cielos me gustaría saber quien es...ella es tan simpática, tan amble, tan dulce..sin mencionar que es muy hermosa...\_-Pensaba Yami acostado en su cama, con el celular de la chica en una mano(K: recuerden que a Anzu se le cayo!) mirando el techo mientras un leve sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas. De pronto unos golpes provenientes de la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante"-Dijo Yami dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

"Yami?"-Dijo Mishara asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

"Ah, eres tu enana"-Dijo Yami sonriéndole-"Pensé que sería papá de nuevo para convencerme de que no vaya a la universidad y me dedique al fútbol por enésima vez"

"Jejeje Últimamente te molesta mucho con eso, verdad?"-Dijo Mishara sentándose al borde de la cama.

"Si!..Es porque ya es mi ultimo año de preparatoria"-Dijo Yami resignado-"Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que él dice"

"Pero...tu te has vuelto loco? Que hay con lo que siempre nos dice el abuelo sobre seguir nuestros sueños!"-Dijo Mishara sobresalta.

"Si, bueno tienes razón, pero no puedo contradecirlo"-Dijo Yami volviendo a recostarse en la cama-"Creo que lo decepcionaría"

"Yami! No puedes complacer a todo el mundo! Tienes derecho a seguir tus sueños. Uno de estos día tendrías que hacerle frente y decirle lo que de verdad quieres hacer"-Dijo Mishara cruzando los brazos.

"Mmmmmmm...no se..déjame pensarlo"-Dijo Yami pensando en lo que su hermana había dicho.

"Bien! Es un avance"-Dijo la chica sonriente.

"Cambiando de tema, Que haces aquí?"-Le pregunto Yami levantando una ceja.

"Oh! Jejeje Cierto lo olvide, Venía a preguntarte quien era esa chica con la que te vimos en el baile"-Pregunto Mishara poniendo una cara inocente.

"Tu también? Pero que diablos tienen todos! Que nunca me han visto con una chica?"-Dijo Yami sorprendido.

"Si, pero siempre son chicas que nosotros conocemos o que son unas idiotas presumidas"-Dijo Mishara cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia arriba.

"Que quieres decir?"-Dijo Yami confundido.

"Que ella era diferente! Parecía agradable y no parecía ser una hipócrita presumida como las otras"-Dijo Mishara riendo-/_Si solo te lo imaginaras hermano... jejeje \._

"Tienes razón..Bueno en realidad no se muy bien quien es"-Dijo Yami.

"Que quieres decir?"-Dijo Mishara haciendo como si no supiera de que hablaba Yami.

"Veras..yo he hablado muchas veces con ella por chat y ese tipo de cosas..,creo que ya va a ser un mes y medio que nos hablamos, mas o menos, pero nunca nos habíamos visto personalmente"-Dijo Yami recordando todas las charlas que había tenido con "ella".

"Ya veo"-Dijo Mishara-"O sea que cada uno sabe o que le gusta al otro, que actividades hace y demás..pero jamás se dijeron los nombres, ni se vieron personalmente hasta hoy"

"Exacto, esta noche ella se entero de quien soy yo...pero yo aun no se quien es"-Dijo Yami-"Pero voy a averiguar quien es aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"

"Te ves muy decidido big brother"-Dijo Mishara riendo.

"Lo estoy"-Dijo Yami devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Mmmm..Y ella te gusta?"-Pregunto Mishara. Cundo pregunto esto un leve sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de las mejillas de Yami.

"B-bueno no voy a negar que es muy hermosa..."-Dijo Yami sonrojado al máximo.

"Jajaja entonces si te gusta!"-Dijo Mishara riendo-"Bien eso era lo que quería saber! Arigato hermano!"

"Do ita shimashite..()"-Dijo Yami aun sonrojado. Mishara se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Buenas noches hermano!"-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

"Buenas noches enana"-Dijo Yami mientras le sonreía.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: O.o Creo que esta vez si salió largo..

YK: Creo que si...Debe ser porque describiste muchas tonterías!

Kibumi: No son tonterías! Además había varios personajes que aun no habían aparecido! Aproveche la oportunidad y los puse en este cap!

YK: Aja lo que digas.. ¬¬

Kibumi: Bueno se que la parte del baile no se entendió mucho, pero en la película pasan tantas cosas en el baile que no sabia como hacer para contarlas!

YK: Bueno es verdad que se mezclo un poco, esperamos que lo entiendan!

Kibumi: También lamento no haber puesto mas preguntas pero es que no se me ocurrían!

YK: Que inútil eres!

Kibumi: Pues la próxima vez hazlo tu! ¬¬

YK: Bien lo haré!

Kibumi: Grrrrrrr...Pasemos mejor a la hora favorita de todos!

YK: Los reviews!

**Etsha:**

Kibumi: Hola amiguis! Perdón por la tardanza! Es que tuve una recaída artística! Y no tenía muchas ideas!

YK: Como de costumbre ¬¬..Hola YE! Sabes tienes razón esa escena de Yami y Anzu con "Boulevard of broken dreams" es genial!

Kibumi: Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo .

YK: Yo también espero que podamos volver a hablar por el msn YE!

Kibumi: Yo también espero volver a hablar contigo Etshy! Jejej De nada! Y Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer mi historia! Domo arigato! Matta ne Etsha!

YK: Matta ne YE!

**Marisa:**

Kibumi: Hola! Bueno muchas gracias por el review! Y muchas gracias por ser una fiel lectora de esta historia! De verdad estoy muy agradecida! Cuídate, ok? Matta ne.

**Sakurita-Q:**

Kibumi: Koninchiwa! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capi! Bueno espero que este cap te guste! Bueno Jejeje muchas gracias por te review y mucha suerte con tu fic! Me encanta! Bueno mucha suerte y arigato por el review! Matta ne!

**IrIs-OdY:**

Kibumi: Hola! Bueno me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia! Bueno yo admito que no soy la fan numero uno de Serenity y Rebbeca pero me agradan, las puse en esos papeles porque necesitaba a alguien ahí! Jejej Lo se Yami es guapísimo! Jejeje

y como habrás notado yo AMO la pareja de YamixAnzu! Jejej Bueno espero que te guste este cap y disculpa la tardanza!

**Ind12:**

Kibumi: Hola! Gracias por el review! Siiiii! Anzu lleva puesto el vestido de la película! Estoy segura que Anzu debe verse muy bonita con ese vestido! Jejeje Bueno espero que este cap te guste y disculpa la tardanza! Matta ne!

**ANZUXATEM4EVER:**

Kibumi: Hola! Jejej Tanto tiempo! Bueno muchas gracias por el review Anahi..pero pobre Safiro! No la tortures así! T.T

YK: Siiiiiii! Muahahaha así se hace sister! Jajaja creo que pronto seguiré tu ejemplo(mira malévolamente a Kibumi)

Kibumi: Deja de mirarme así! A mi no me vas a mandar al reino de las sombras!

YK: Y que me impide hacerlo?

Kibumi: Mmmmm...Que tengo tres exámenes esta semana y si me encierras tendrás que darlos tu!

YK: Bien, bien tu ganas!

Kibumi: Jejej bueno muchas gracias por el review!

YK: Domo arigato!

Kibumi y YK: Mata ne!

Kibumi: Bueno ya terminamos por hoy!

YK: Disculpen la demora!

Kibumi: Trataremos de actualizar mas rápido! Siempre y cuando esta baka no me moleste! ¬¬

YK: A quien llamas baka! ¬¬

Kibumi: A ti!

YK: Idiota!...

Kibumi: Grrrrr..mejor nos despedimos U

YK: Si tienes razón cara de mono.

Kibumi: ¬¬

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne! Dejen reviews! Onegai!

() Do ita shimashite: Significa "de nada" o "no hay porque" en japonés


	7. Te conozco?

YK: Hola lectores!... Lo se es raro que yo presente un fic sola jejeje lo que pasa es que nuestra querida Kibumi tuvo que hacer un viaje inesperado.

(Reino de las sombras)

Kibumi: YK sácame de aquí! T.T... Te voy a matar cuando salga!(Se escucha un ruido tenebroso)

Kibumi: Auxilio T.T...

(De regreso)

YK: Bueno mejor no perdamos mas tiempo con tonterías y comencemos con el cap 6 de Cinderella Story!

"Diálogos"

"_Susurros"_(O conversaciones por chat jeje)

/_Pensamientos/ _

**Cinderella Story:**

Cáp.6: **Te conozco?**

Después de volver del restaurante la noche del baile, Anzu se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama sonriendo para si.

/_No puedo creer que Nómada sea Yami Motou! Es una locura/ -_Pensaba Anzu mirando el techo-/_Pero sinceramente no estuvo nada mal..Jajaja en especial la parte de las preguntas/ _

_Flash back_ (YK: Bueno aquí pondremos algunas de las preguntas que no salieron el cap. Anterior)

_-"Dime..Te decepcionaste cuando descubriste que yo era nómada?"-Preguntó Yami mirándola un poco preocupado._

_-"Sorprendentemente, no"-Dijo Anzu riendo un poco por la cara de Yami._

_-"Bien eso es bueno, entonces votaste por mi para presidente del estudiantado?"-Dijo el joven de ojos violetas riendo._

_-"Sorprendentemente, si"-Dijo la oji azul devolviendo la sonrisa, en ese momento ambas miradas se cruzaron. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que Yami habló._

"_Tienes uno ojos muy hermosos"-_

"_..."-Anzu no dijo nada solo se sonrojo._

"_Dime algo, te he visto antes?"-Pregunto Yami._

"_Mmmm...Si, si me has visto"-Dijo Anzu intentando controlar su sonrojo._

"_Entonces como puede ser que no me acuerde de esos ojos"-Dijo Yami acercándose un poco mas a ella._

"_Tal vez los viste son prestar demasiada atención"-Dijo Anzu con una leve sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia el jardín._

_Fin del flash back._

Anzu rió para si mientras recordaba aquel momento.

/_Él definitivamente es increíble..Pero tendrás que resignarte Anzu, ese es un sueño imposible. Después de todo él es Yami Motou y tu solo eres una "camarera"/ _-Pensaba Anzu resignada mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida.

(Al la mañana siguiente: Sábado)

Anzu y Joey fueron al campo de baseball porque Anzu quería practicar un poco(YK: Esto sucede antes del baile, pero como mi idiota hikari lo olvido yo lo agregue aquí)

"No puedes guardártelo para siempre"-Decía Joey mientras ponía una pelota en el lanzador-"Tarde o temprano se enterara".

"No será para siempre! Además él es demasiado popular como para estar enamorado de una simple 'camarera'"-Dijo Anzu mientras golpeaba la pelota que acababa de ser lanzada, la cual casi le da a Joey.

"Cielos! Cuidado!"-Dijo Joey mientras ponía otra pelota en el lanzador.

"Jajaja Gomen(**1**)"-Dijo Anzu entre risas.

"Pero..el chico esta loco por ti, solo dile quien eres!"-Dijo Joey esquivando otra pelota.

"Déjame pensarlo si?"-Dijo Anzu, en ese momento recordó algo-"Cielos! Debo ir a casa, hoy tenia que llevar el auto de Kia a lavar, e ir por algunas cosas a la tintorería"

"Anzu, tu no eres su esclava"-Dijo Joey.

"Mira, es fácil. Sin Kia no hay dinero para la universidad"-Dijo Anzu tomando el bate-"Uno mas!"

Joey lanzo la bola, Anzu se preparo para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas imaginando el rostro de Kia en ella. Cuando Anzu la golpeo la mando fuera del campo.

"Y se va de aquí!"-Dijo Joey riendo. Anzu solo sonrío.

En otra parte, cerca del campo de baseball.

"Dime de una vez quien era la chica del baile"-Le decía Seto a su amigo mientras hacían pases.

"Ya te lo he dicho, es un misterio para mi también"-Dijo Yami mientras recibía la pelota. En ese momento una pelota de baseball cayo cerca de ellos.

"Que demonios...?"-Dijo Seto volteando a ver el campo de baseball. Ahí Yami y Seto pudieron ver a Joey y a Anzu(YK: Aunque de lejos, o sea que no los reconocen ok?)

"Fue una chica!..Eso si es impresionante"-Dijo Yami aun mirando hacía el campo de baseball.

"Yo diría que es extraño"-Dijo Seto aun sorprendido-"Desde cuando a las chicas les gusta el baseball?"

"Oye, no todas las chicas son iguales"-Dijo Yami, luego miro su reloj-"Demonios! Lo siento Seto, debo irme o mi padre me matara si no voy a trabajar"

"Esta bien, no hay problema"-Dijo Seto-"Nos vemos mas tarde"

Yami asintió y se dirigió a su auto rápidamente.

(Mas tarde en el lavadero de autos)

El padre de Yami estaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden, mientras buscaba a su hijo.

Yami estaba hablando con uno de los empleados cuando se le acerco su padre.

"Hijo puedo hablar contigo"-Dijo Takeru acercándose a Yami.

"Seguro papá, que sucede?"-Dijo Yami, ya suponiendo lo que su padre iba a decirle.

"Quería saber que hacen esos folletos de universidades en tu habitación?"-Pregunto Takeru.

"Que hacías en mi habitación?"-Dijo Yami sin poder contenerse, su padre lo miro serio mientras levantaba una ceja, luego agrego-"Solo... quiero tener opciones"

"Yami ya hablamos de esto, no necesitas opciones. Tu futuro es jugar fútbol en la USC(YK: Creo que era así jeje) y luego te harás cargo de la empresa"-Dijo su padre poniendo una mano en su hombro-"Ya planeamos todo esto desde que tienes nueve años, no toques el plan hijo"

"Ni pesarlo papá"-Dijo Yami resignado.

"Bien, ahora ve a atender a aquel cliente"-Dijo Su padre apuntando a un auto gris que estaba cerca.

Yami se acerco al auto y le reviso un poco el techo y un costado.

"Necesitas cera"-Dijo Yami mientras escribía.

"Disculpa?"-Dijo una chica dentro del auto.

"El auto, quise decir"-Dijo Yami riendo y mirando a la chica. Ella tenia el cabellos castaño, corto hasta los hombros y unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules.(YK: Si, si es Anzu jejeje)

/_Esta chica me parece conocida.../_-Pensaba Yami mientras volvía a escribir.

"Oh claro.."-Dijo Anzu mientras intentaba no sonrojarse. En ese instante comenzaron a escucharse dos molestas bocinas y ambos vieron como dos autos increíblemente sucios entraban a el lavadero de autos.

/_Hay no lo puedo creer.../_-Pensó Anzu mientras veía a los dos autos.

"Yami! Mira Yami, necesitamos lavar los autos"-Dijo una chica castaña bajando de uno de los autos.

"Si, mira, tierra"-Dijo otra rubia señalando los autos.

"U-un segundo señoritas"-Dijo Yami y se volteo hacia Anzu dándole un recibo-"Lleva esto adentro cuando acabes. Muchas gracias y que tengas un buen día"

Cuando Yami entro a las oficinas, Anzu bajo de auto y se dirigió a las dos chicas.

"Bien, a quien le pagaron para que les ensuciara los autos?-Le dijo Anzu a sus dos hermanastras.

"Ah!..Disculpa pero quien eres? La policía de la mugre?-Dijo Rebecca cruzando los brazos.

"Jajaja si, la policía de la mugre!"-Comenzó a reír Serenity-"Te imaginas: 'Disculpe sabe a que velocidad va su mugre?' Jajaja"

"Debiste haberlo dejado en 'Policía de la mugre'"-Dijo Rebbeca. Serenity dejo de reír y ambas miraron a Anzu.

"Tu no deberías estar llevando esas cosas a casa?"-Dijo Rebecca señalando el auto detrás de Anzu.

"Si, pequeña sirvienta. Vete, vete"-Dijo Serenity haciendo un ademán con la mano.

"Ha como sea!"-Dijo Anzu dando la media vuelta y subiéndose al auto. De allí le llevo las cosas a su madrastra y se dirigió al restaurante.

"Koninchiwa Anzu, como estas?"-La saludo Kisara sonriente como de costumbre.

"Koninchiwa Kisara, bien, un poco cansada, pero bien"-Dijo Anzu sonriéndole mientras se terminaba de acomodar el uniforme.

"La bruja mala de Domino City no te torturo hoy?"-Pregunto Ishizu acercándose.

"O si, claro que si"-Dijo Anzu riendo-"Pero bueno, ya no impor..."

Crash!

En ese momento se escucho un estrepitoso ruido en la cocina. Todos se voltearon rápidamente para ver una enorme nube de harina cubriendo el lugar.

"Por Ra! Marik!"-Dijo Ishizu acercándose a la puerta de la cocina-"Estas bien hermano?"

". Si Ishizu no te preocupes"-Dijo un muy mareado Marik que, al parecer, se resbalo con el piso mojado. Marik estaba sentado en el piso lleno de harina y con un balde de sombrero

"Jajajajaja"-Esa escena causo risas en todo el restaurante.

"Vaya, parece que hoy todos están muy divertidos"-Anzu escucho una voz detrás de ella, se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con...

"Mishara!"-Dijo Anzu sonriéndole a su amiga-"Como estas?"

"Jajaja Koninchiwa Anzu! Bien"-Dijo Mishara sonriendo-"Y... ya tienes alguna idea de cómo solucionar la ultima etapa?"

"Si te refieres a decirle a ya-sabes-quien(YK: Perdón Rowling!) que yo soy cenicienta pues no"-Dijo Anzu mientras apoyaba los brazos en la barra-"En realidad me resigne a no decirle quien soy"

"Pero, pero..Tu te volviste loca!"-Dijo Mishara sorprendida-"Te puedo jurar que mi hermano esta loco por ti! Tienes que decirle!"

"Pero te has imaginado como reaccionaría si supiera que soy solo una camarera!"-Dijo Anzu.

"No digas eso! Yo se que tu eres mas que eso!"-Dijo Mishara-"Tu lo demuestras siempre, créeme, él podrá ver mas aya de eso"

"Ella tiene razón Anzu"-Dijeron dos voces detrás de ella. Eran Ishizu y Kisara.

"Y ustedes que tanto hablan"-Dijo Anzu levantando una ceja y riendo.

"Bueno, puede ser que no conozcamos al chico"-Dijo Kisara-"Pero tendría que ser un completo idiota para no ver lo que eres realmente"

"Yo apoyo a Kisara"-Dijo Ishizu.

"Idem"-Dijo Mishara riendo.

"Si digo que lo pensare, dejarían de torturarme?"-Dijo Anzu riendo, las tres asintieron.

En ese momento Mishara volteo hacia la puerta ya que había visto entrar a alguien conocido.

"Ohayo(**2**) Seto, que haces aquí tu solo?"-le dijo Mishara al oji azul-"Sin Bakura, o sin un grupo de fans tras de ti"

"Buscando un poco de paz"-Dijo Seto mientras suspiraba-"Entre tu hermano enamorado y Bakura mas insoportable que nunca tengo para bastante"

"Mishara aquí esta tu té helado"-Dijo Kisara dejando la orden de la joven en la barra.

"Gracias Kisara"-Dijo Mishara mientras tomaba el vaso y dirigió su mirada a Seto, quien se veía un "poco"perdido, mientras miraba a la joven de cabello azul-/_Jajaja eso que veo en el rostro de Seto es un sonrojo?..Jajaja Hay no lo puedo creer! Jajaja/ _

Kisara se dirigió a Seto con una sonrisa-"Puedo tomar su orden?"

"Eh..U-un té helado también"-Dijo Seto un poco nervioso-/_Porque demonios me puse nervioso/ _

"Enseguida!"-Dijo Kisara marchándose.

"Alguien esta enamorado"-Dijo Mishara con un pequeño canto.

"O.o Qu-que quieres decir?-Dijo Seto sonrojándose al máximo.

"Nada, solo que estas enamorado de Kisara. Te comprendo ella es una chica muy bonita jajajajaja"-Dijo Mishara riéndose de Seto.

"Eso no es verdad!"-Dijo Seto con la cara como un tomate.

"Si lo es"

"Que no!"

"Que si!"

"Que no!"

"Que si!"

"Que no!"

"Que no.."

"Que si!"-Seto cayo en la trampa de Mishara.

"Ja! Te atrape! Jajaja Te gusta Kisara!"-Dijo Mishara sin poder contener la risa.

"Eres una tramposa!"-Dijo Seto aun como un tomate.

"Oh deja de quejarte..Mira, ahí viene tu té helado jejeje"-Dijo Mishara mirando a Kisara que se acercaba a ellos.

"Aquí tienes tu té"-Dijo Kisara son una dulce sonrisa.

"G-gracias"-Dijo Seto nervioso.

"Jejeje y decías que no estabas enamorado.."-Dijo Mishara mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

"Me las pagaras.."-Dijo Seto, mientras tomaba su propio té.

"Mándame la cuenta Jejeje"-Dijo Mishara haciendo que Seto se enojara mas-"Bien, debo ir a casa, nos vemos cara de tomate"

"Mishara!"-Le grito Seto furioso mientras ella salía del local.

(En la residencia Motou)

"Yugi!"-Gritaba Mishara mientras entraba en la casa.

"Mishara no grites!"-Dijo su abuelo desde la tienda.

"Jejeje Gomen Nasai! Mmm..Abuelo, no has visto a Yugi?"-Dijo Mishara.

"Debe estar en la sala o en su habitación"-Dijo su abuelo sonriendo mientras volvía a la tienda.

"Ok, arigato"-Dijo Mishara mientras se dirigía a la sala.

Cuando entro en la sala ahí estaba su hermano, mejorando su deck.

/_Jejeje que sorpresa, siempre esta ocupado con el duelo de moustros/-_Pesó Mishara mientras se acercaba a Yugi.

"Yugi!"-Dijo Mishara cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él haciendo que dejara caer algunas cartas de su mano por la sorpresa..

"Mishara! No hagas eso!"-Dijo Yugi volteándose mientras le sonreía a su hermana-"Que sucede?"

"Necesito tu ayuda"-Dijo Mishara sentándose junto a él.

"Con que?"-Pregunto Yugi confuso.

"Recuerdas la chica del baile que estaba con Yami que nadie conoce?"-Pregunto la joven.

"Si, como olvidar eso"-Dijo Yugi asintiendo.

"Bueno, yo se quien es"-Dijo Mishara sorprendiendo a Yugi-"Y necesito que tu nos ayudes a Joey y a mi para reunirlos"

"Ehh..Bien, supongo...Pero quien es la chica?"-Pregunto Yugi impaciente-"Y quien es Joey?"(YK: O.o no les parece extraño oír eso?)

"Joey es un nuevo amigo mío que también es amigo de la chica del baile. Ella se llama Anzu, va al mismo año que Yami"-Informo Mishara-"Pero por amor a Ra no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestros amigos, Onegai Yugi!"

"Esta bien! Tranquila no le diré a nadie!"-Dijo Yugi riendo por la cara de su hermana-"Pero ya tienes algún plan?"

"Actualmente no. Lo que pasa es que Anzu no quiere decirle a Yami quien es porque ella es una camarera y Yami es el chico mas popular de la escuela"-Dijo Mishara rápidamente-"Y no se me ocurre nada!"

"Bueno no te preocupes, pensaremos en algo!"-Dijo Yugi con una gran sonrisa-"Además yo no veo un motivo para no decirle a Yami, solo porque ella es una camarera"

"Es lo mismo que decimos Joey y yo!"-Dijo Mishara dejándose caer en el sofá.

"Bien tranquilízate! Pensaremos en algo, solo dame un poco de tiempo"-Dijo Yugi con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Si tu lo dices.."-Dijo Mishara suspirando.

(La mañana del lunes en la escuela)

"_Buenos días estudiantes! Aquí esta su recordatorio de sequía: Conserven agua"_-Mai comenzaba con los anuncios matutinos

_"Yami Motou fue coronado príncipe del baile...Que sorpresa, No lo vi venir (sarcasmo). Pero el verdadero misterio es...Quien era su princesa?"_

"Bueno, al parecer todos quieren saber quien es la misteriosa cenicienta"-Dijo Joey mientras caminaba junto con Anzu por el patio de la escuela para dirigirse hacia la entrada-"Y cuando le vas a decir a Yami?"

"Joey, deja de presionarme"-Dijo Anzu mientras ella y Joey subían las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela-"No me va a estar añorando ni nada. Créeme, seguro ya se olvido de cenicienta"

"Oh por dios..."-Dijo Anzu cuando abrió la puerta.

Cuando Anzu abrió la puerta de la escuela y se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con carteles que decían:

**Conoces a cenicienta?**

**Comunícate con Yami Motou.**

(YK: Este si es de la peli!)

"Si, obviamente ya se olvido de ti"-Dijo Joey mientras reía.

"Esto es una locura"-Dijo Anzu mientras empezaba a caminar.

"Ya te lo hemos dicho"-Dijo Joey-"El chico esta loco por ti jejeje"

(Con Yami)

"Por que te estas tomando tantas molestias por una chica?"-Pregunto Bakura mirándolo extrañado.

"Mira, no es como las demás, de acuerdo? Ella era una persona de verdad"-Dijo Yami mientras pegaba otro cartel.

"De verdad?"-Pregunto Seto.

"Que, aun tenía su propia nariz?"-Dijo Bakura con una risa.

"No tonto. Me refiero a que ella era una persona real, que tiene mas en su cabeza de lo que va a usar"-Dijo Yami.

"Si tu lo dices"-Dijeron Seto y Bakura.

"Además ella me escucha"-Dijo Yami mientras pegaba otro cartel.

"Te escucha?"-Dijo Bakura-"Bueno, hermano yo te escucho. Siento tu do..."

Bakura se quedo callado mientras veía pasar a una chica.

"Hola gatita"-Dijo Bakura, mientras la chica pasaba junto a él.

"Si, escuchas de maravilla"-Dijo Yami mientras le daba un palmada en el pecho y seguía caminando..

"Bueno, encontraste su celular, eso no te dio alguna pista?"-Pregunto Seto.

"Esta bloqueado"-Dijo Yami-"Recibo mensajes, pero como ya te dije, ni una pista"

(Con Joey y Anzu)

"Te esta buscando. Le tienes que decir!"-Dijo Joey mientras caminaban.

"No es mejor soñar como pudo haber sido que arruinar todo con la realidad?"-Dijo Anzu.

"No te puedes esconder para siempre"-Dijo Joey

"No para siempre, solo hasta que nos graduemos"-Dijo Anzu-"Luego ya no lo volveré a ver"

"Además, que hay de ti Zorro. Cuando le vas a decir a Kira"-Dijo Anzu con una sonrisa triunfante.

"En realidad he estado pensando en hacerlo"-Dijo Joey levantando la cabeza con superioridad.

"Si, claro. Bien cuando tu le digas a Kira, yo le diré a Yami que yo soy cenicienta"-Dijo Anzu.

"Es un trato?"-Dijo Joey mientras Anzu asentía, luego extendió su mano-"Trato hecho"

"Trato hecho"-Dijo Anzu mientras estrechaba la mano de Joey.

( Con el trío maravilla...perdón Yami, Seto y Bakura)

"Revisa el anuario de nuevo, tal vez la pasaste"-Dijo Seto mientras le deba otro cartel.

"Mmm...Quizá es extranjera"-Dijo Bakura-"Oh viejo eso definitivamente es sexy"(YK: Parte de la película jeje)

"Escuchen, es imposible que se me haya pasado. Hubo una conexión"-Dijo Yami mientras empezaba a caminar.

Mientras los tres caminaban hacia el pasillo principal se cruzaron con Anzu y Joey. En ese instante fue cuando las miradas de Anzu y Yami se cruzaron.

/_Esos ojos...yo he visto a esta chica en algún lado pero donde/_-Yami pensaba mientras seguía con la mirada fija en Anzu.

_/ Recuerda lo que dije Yami, tal vez me viste son prestar atención/_-Pensaba Anzu mientras seguía caminando. Unos segundos después el cruce de miradas se corto.

Anzu lo siguió con la mirada, pero al no ver por donde iba su cabeza golpeo la puerta abierta de un casillero(YK: También pasa en la película jajajajaja).

"Woow Anzu estas bien?"-Dijo Joey preocupado.

"Aunch, jaja no te preocupes Joey estoy bien"-Dijo Anzu riendo-"Que distraída"

( En la piscina de la escuela)

"Serenity estira mas las piernas!"-Le gritaba Rebecca a su hermana. Ambas estaban en la piscina 'practicando'su nada sincronizado.

"Que haces! Después de la vuelta va la mariposa!"-Dijo Serenity enfadada.

"Claro que no. Va el clavado de sirena! Dios mío, Ya quiero que llegue mi carrera de solista!"-Dijo Rebecca frustrada.

"Y cuando vamos a ser solistas?"-Pregunto Serenity, Rebecca estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Mientras tanto en el borde de la piscina estaba Kira (quien no paraba de hablar del beso que tubo en el baile de noche de brujas), y su sequito.

"Fue increíble. Quiero decir, era misterioso pero obvio al mismo tiempo..."-Decía Kira mientras caminaban y se sentaban en una banca cerca de la piscina.

(Cambio de escena)

"No puedo creer que le vas a decir a Kira que tu eras Zorro"-Dijo Anzu en la entrada al patio de la piscina donde ella y Joey estaban. (YK: La piscina esta afuera ok?)

"Es un buen ejemplo a seguir, no crees Anzu?"-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Mishara.

"Mishara! Mmmm..Bueno en realidad hicimos un trato si, él le dice a Kira, que aun no puedo creer que lo hará, yo lo diré a Yami"-Dijo Anzu.

"No te preocupes. Ya verás que cuando vea que encontró a su Zorro se emocionara"-Dijo Joey con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba hacia donde estaban Kira y sus amigas.

**Continuara...**

YK: Como reaccionara Kira? Anzu le dirá a Yami la verdad? O él la descubrirá solo?. Bueno eso nadie lo sabe jejeje.

(Desde el reino de las sombras)

Kibumi: Claro que lo sabe alguien! Yo! Pero la única forma de saberlo es sacándome de aquí! Así que YK sácame de aquí si o quieres que te mate!(Se escucha otro ruido tenebroso)

Kibumi: T.T auxilio...

( De regreso)

YK: ¬¬ Pero hasta en el reino de las sombras es molesta...Bueno mejor paso a los reviews!

**María:**

YK: Bueno jeje hoy Kibumi no puede contestar pero de todos formas ella dice: Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Sos la mejor amiga del mundo! Te quiero mucho, nunca te olvides de eso!. Te amo! Y te mando mucos besos! Matta ne!

**Etsha:**

YK: Hola jejeje bueno como podran ver Kibumi hoy no puede contesta muahahaha jeje Pero bueno les agradezco mucho el review! Y ojalá les guste este capi!

(Reino de las sombras)

Kibumi: YK suéltame! Etshy ayúdame T.T...Las Yamis son muy malas!

(De regreso)

YK: Jejeje Bueno mejor me despido! Hasta el próximo capitulo! Matta ne!

**Marisa:**

YK: Hola! Bueno espero que este cap te guste! Ahh y espero que te haya gusta la 'mini'parte de SetoxKisara que puse jeje. Bien se que no fue mucho pero prometemos poner un poco mas de estos dos! Bueno hasta la próxima! Matta ne!

**Ind12:**

YK: Lo se, lo se tardamos mucho. Pero bueno aquí esta el cap! Que te pareció? Muy horrible?...No espera! eso lo dice Kibumi! O.o..eh pasado mucho tiempo con ella. Jeje bueno espero que este cap te guste!Cuídate, Matta ne!

**Sakurita-Q:**

YK: Hola como estas? Bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado!..Con lo del beso no te preocupes. Mas adelante arreglaremos ese problemita jejeje. Bueno hasta el próximo capitula! Matta ne!

YK: Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Hasta la vista lectores!

(Reino de las sombras)

Kibumi: Auxilio! Sáquenme de aquí!

( De regreso)

YK: n.nU Nos vemos! Matta ne!. Dejen reviews onegai!(O no sacaré a mi hikari del reino de las sombras) muahahaha

(**1**) Gomen o Gomen Nasai: Es perdón o disculpa en japonés

(**2**) Ohayo: Buenos Días en japonés n.n


	8. Planes

Kibumi: Gomen! Lo se, lo se tarde demasiado!

YK: Y que lo digas ¬¬

Kibumi: Tu no te metas! En parte es tu culpa que haya tardado tanto!

YK: Mía? Por qué?

Kibumi: Tu me dejaste encerrada en el reino de las sombras!

YK: Eso fue por dos semanas! Así que no me eches toda la culpa!

Kibumi: Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero además ya empecé con la escuela eso quiero decir que no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar T.T

YK: Ya deja de quejarte y Presenta el cap!

Kibumi: Ya voy!...Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 de Cinderella Story!

"Diálogos"

"_Susurros"_(O conversaciones por chat jeje)

/Pensamientos \

**Cinderella Story:**

_En el capitulo anterior._

_patio de la piscina donde ella y Joey estaban. (YK:_ La _piscina esta afuera ok?)_

"_Es un buen ejemplo a seguir, no crees Anzu?"-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Mishara._

"_Mishara! Mmmm..Bueno en realidad hicimos un trato si, él le dice a Kira, que aun no puedo creer que lo hará, yo lo diré a Yami"-Dijo Anzu._

"_No te preocupes. Ya verás que cuando vea que encontró a su Zorro se emocionara"-Dijo Joey con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba hacia donde estaban Kira y sus amigas._

Cap. 7: **Planes**.

"Es solo que, aun no puedo creer lo fantástico que fue aquel beso..."-Decía Kira mientras Miho y Mina solo escuchaban ya un poco hartas. En ese momento Joey se acerco a ella.

"Kira, nena, como estas?"-Dijo Joey haciendo poses.

"Eh..Tu eres?"-Dijo Kira mientras levantaba las cejas confundida.

"Te refrescare la memoria"-Dijo Joey tomando su mano y besándola(la mano!)-"El zorro?"

"Ehhhh Miho, Quien es este?"-Dijo Kira con una gota en la cabeza.

"Joey Wheeler, le copias en historia(K: Si, seguro)"-Dijo Miho rápidamente.

"Joey Wheeler!"-Dijo Kira mirando a Miho, luego se volteo para mirar a Joey con una sonrisa increíblemente estúpida-"Puedes venir conmigo un segundo, sígueme"

Kira llevo a Joey al borde de la piscina.

"Escucha, creo que será mejor que los dos olvidemos lo que paso en el baile, de acuerdo?"-Dijo Kira-"Es mejor que sigamos como antes, donde yo te copio en historia"

Joey se quedo boquiabierto, justo depuse de que Kira se fue Serenity y Rebbeca estaban peleando por ver quien saltaría primero desde el trampolín y ambas cayeron a la piscina empapando a Joey.

Al llegar donde estaban Anzu y Mishara, Joey se veía un poco enfadado.

"Cielos O.o, Joey te encuentras bien?"-Pregunto Mishara al ver al pobre Joey empapado.

"Si cree que va a volver a copiarme, esta loca!"-Dijo Joey enfadado escurriéndose la ropa.

"Te lo dije Zorro"-Dijo Anzu riendo, luego de que Joey se calmara le contesto.

"Hey! Al menos se lo dije, y con eso me conformo"-Dijo el rubio sonriente. Anzu bajo los hombros desanimada.

"Ahora debes cumplir tu parte Anzu!"-Dijo Mishara.

"Lo are, solo...denme un poco de tiempo"-Dijo Anzu nerviosa.

"Esta bien"-Dijeron Mishara y Joey al unísono.

"Bien creo que es hora de que vallamos a clases"-Dijo Mishara mirando su reloj-"Nos vemos mas tarde!"

"Vienes Anzu?"-Dijo Joey al ver que su amiga buscaba algo en su mochila.

"Adelántate, olvide mi libro de química"-Dijo Anzu con desgano.

"Esta bien, nos vemos allá"-Dijo Joey marchándose. Mientras iba caminando, distraídamente, por el pasillo choco con alguien.

"Lo siento! No vi por donde iba"-Dijo el rubio rápidamente.

"Jejeje No ay problema Joey!"-Dijo una chica de cabello largo rubio.

"Mai! Eh? Sabes quien soy?"-Joey la miro extrañado.

"Claro, estas en el club de teatro, quieres ser actor"-Dijo Mai sorprendiendo Joey-"Además eres uno de los poco chicos en la escuela que no es un idiota"

"Gracias...supongo"-Dijo Joey con una gota en la cabeza.

"Jajaj Eres gracioso, vas a clase?"-Pregunto Mai sonriendo, lo cual no era muy común en ella últimamente.

"Eh..Sí, tu estas en la misma clase, no?"-Dijo Joey dejando de tartamudear.

"Si, quieres que vayamos juntos?"-Dijo La rubia.

"Seguro"-Dijo Joey sonriente mientras ambos se encaminaban al salón de clases.

Mientras tanto con Yami y sus amigos.

Seto y Bakura arrastraban a Yami hacia el patio de la escuela.

"Me quieren explicar que demonios hacen!"-Dijo Yami mientras sus dos amigos lo llevaban hacia donde había una larga fila de chicas.

"Bueno verás, les preguntamos a varias chicas si ellas eran cenicienta"-Dijo Bakura tranquilamente-"Y estas dijeron que si"

En ese momento bien como una larga fila de chicas se extendía ante ellos.

Yami trato de huir enseguida pero Seto lo detuvo.

"Bien! Veamos a la soltera número uno!"-Dijo Bakura mientras una de la chicas pasaba al frente. La chica era alta rubia de ojos verdad, Bakura iba diciendo su nombre y algunos pasatiempos.

/No podría ser mas diferente!\-Pensó Yami mientras le daba las gracias a la chica y ella se retiraba. Pasaron un rato mas así y a cada momento Yami le susurraba a Seto que después de esto lo mataría...

Pero cuando paso la cuarta chica un grito los distrajo.

"Bakura!"-Grito la Profesora Kino acercándose a ellos-"Todos a clase!...Ahora!"

"Pro-Profesora!"-Dijo Bakura nervioso.

"Eres un chico malo Bakura!..y con una camisa horrenda"-Añadió y miró a Seto-"Hola Seto!"

Seto no dijo nada solo la saludo con la mano mientras los otros dos comenzaban a reírse. Cuando la profesora se fue...

"Jajaj vaya seto tienes una enamorada! Jajaajaja"-Dijo Bakura riendo a carcajadas mientras entraban en la escuela.

"Al menos yo no tengo una camisa horrenda"-Dijo Seto sonriendo triunfante mentas Bakura caía estilo anime.

"Jaja que gracioso"-Dijo Bakura con sarcasmo.

"Chicos...ya basta"-Dijo Yami mientras seguía caminando.

En la escuela.

"Joey!"-Grito Mishara mientras el chico, ya completamente seco se acercaba a ella.

"Que pasa?"-Dijo el rubio al estar mas cerca.

"Mira él es Yugi, mi hermano"-Dijo Mishara señalando al chico que tenia detrás-"El nos ayudara con nuestro problemita jejeje"

"Hola, es un gusto conocerte Joey!"-Dijo Yugi extendiendo su mano.

"Igualmente!"-Dijo Joey estrechándola.

"Bien. Ahora vallamos al grano"-Dijo Mishara cruzando los brazos-"Tenemos que idear un plan para reunir a cenicienta con su príncipe"

"Si, pero la pregunta aquí es como"-Dijo Yugi apoyándose en la pared.

"No se, pero debemos idear algo"-Dijo Joey-"Porque sinceramente dudo que Anzu le diga quien es"

"¿Por qué?"-Pregunto Yugi levantando la cabeza para mirar a Joey.

"Por que es muy terca"-Dijo el rubio sonriendo-"Créeme la conozco demasiado bien"

"Bueno, por eso los llame"-Dijo Mishara-"Nosotros tendremos que encargarnos de eso"

"¿Tienes alguna idea?"-Pregunto Yugi.

"Yo creo que debemos hacer que Anzu hable con el como Anzu, y no como cenicienta, ni como chica princeton(ver capítulos anteriores)"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Mishara"-Dijo Joey-"¿Pero donde?"

"mm...Bueno eso tendremos que pensarlo después, pero creo esa idea es buena para comenzar"-Dijo Yugi. No pudieron terminar la conversación ya que el timbre había sonado y cada uno debía regresar a su salón.

"Nos vemos después de clases!"-Les dijo Mishara a los otros dos que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Después de clases Anzu salió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el restaurante, pero antes de marcharse se encontró con Joey.

"Hey! ¿Donde estabas?"-Dijo Anzu acercándose a él-"Te busque por todas partes"

"Lo siento, jeje me entretuve hablando con Mishara y después me encontré con Mai"-Dijo Joey con una gota en la cabeza.

"Oh ya veo, con Mai eh?"-Dijo Anzu levantando una ceja-"¿Sabes? Últimamente te encuentras mucho con ella"

"Ehhhh..pero que dices, creo que estas trabajando demasiado"-Dijo Joey con la cara roja-"Empiezas a delirar!"

"Jajaja lo que digas..Oh! Hablando de trabajar, debo irme!"-Dijo Anzu mirando su reloj-"Nos vemos mas tarde Joey!

"Bien!..Buena suerte en trabajo!"-Dijo Mientras Anzu corría hacia su auto.

Esa tarde en la residencia Motou.

"Joey! Que bueno que llegaste"-Dijo Mishara abriendo la puerta. Ella llevo al rubio a la sala de estar donde estaba Yugi sentado en el sofá.

"Hola Joey!"-Saludo el peque.

"Hola Yugi"-Dijo Joey sentándose junto a él.

"Bien chicos, alguna idea de donde hacer el 'encuentro casual'"-Dijo Mishara sentándose frente a ellos.

"Mmmm...Que tal en el restaurante"-Dijo Joey.

"Hey no es una mala idea"-Dijo la chica positivamente.

"Si, pero como hacemos que se hablen!"-Dijo Yugi con una mano en la cabeza.

"Oh, buen punto"-Dijo Su hermana-"Tal vez tu y yo podríamos insinuarle algo.."

"Eso puede servir"-Dijo Yugi-"Alguno sabe si dijo algo sobre ella en especial"

"A mi me dijo que menciono algo de sus ojos"-Dijo Joey pensando(YK: milagro! K: Malvada!)

"Eso es! Podemos decirle a Yami algo como 'mira que ojos que tiene esa chica!'o algo por el estilo, no se"-Dijo Mishara entusiasmada.

"Eso podría resultar! Bien! Podemos hacer eso!"-Dijo Yugi.

"Bien, creo que después podemos arreglar los detalles"-Dijo Joey.

"Si tienes razón"-Dijeron los otros dos.

Mientras tanto con Yami.

"Y ya tienes alguna idea para encontrarte con la chica misteriosa?"-Pregunto Bakura.

"Es como la quinta vez que le preguntas...ya déjalo en paz"-Dijo Seto mientras ojeaba una revista(por si quieren saber están en la casa de Seto)

"Perdona por querer mantenerme informado"-Dijo Bakura sarcásticamente.

"Oh no, no empezaran a pelear de nuevo!"-Dijo Yami cuando vio que Seto iba a responderle-"Debo admitirlo aun no se me ocurre nada, además Kira me persigue por todos lados! Así que no tengo mucho tiempo para pesar."

"Me quieres explicar como fue que te juntaste con ella en primer lugar, la chica es insoportable"-Dijo Seto dejando su revista.

"Buena pregunta, creo que fue una etapa estúpida de mi vida"-Dijo Yami apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

"Jajajajaja Ya lo creo"-Dijo Bakura riendo.

"De que te ríes? Tu trataste de acercarte a ella en el baile"-Dijo Seto levantando una ceja.

"Al menos he tratado de acercarme a una chica! No como tu chico frió"-Dijo Bakura haciéndole frente.

"En eso te equivocas Bakura, jaja Mishara me contó que nuestro querido Seto casi se derrite cuando conoció a una de las chicas que trabaja en el restaurante"-Dijo Yami con una sonrisa burlona.

"ESO NO ES VERDAD!"-Dijo Seto sonrojado.

"A sí? Cual de ellas?"-Dijo el albino interesado.

"Umm creo que me dijo que se llama Kisara, la de cabello azul. Tu sabes cual es"-Dijo Yami.

"Oh si, si Ya se quien es"-Dijo Bakura-"Bueno al menos tienes buen gusto Seto"

"SE QUIEREN CALLAR!"-Dijo el ojiazul avergonzado.

Con Anzu.

"Anzu! Ve a limpiar esas mesas!"-Le gritaba Kia desde el mostrador.

"Ya voy, ya voy..."-Dijo Anzu mientras patinaba lentamente-/_Por dios! No puede ser mas insoportable!...mmmm..debería estar pensando en que voy a hacer con Yami\_

"Grrrrrr Eh Kia, es raro que te quedes aquí tanto tiempo"-Dijo Ishizu acercándose a ella.

"Oh no me quedare mucho tiempo, debo ir a recoger a las niñas de su clase de natación"-Dijo y se encamino hacia la puerta-"Anzu!"

"Si?"-Dijo ella con pesadumbre.

"Te quiero en casa temprano, tienes que hacer la cena"-Dijo Kia antes de azotar la puerta al salir haciendo que uno de sus estúpidos adornos se tambaleara.

"El día de hoy fue largo"-Dijo Ishizu mientras se apoyaba en la barra junto a Anzu.

"Y aun no termina.."-Dijo ella con un suspiro.

"Por que lo dices?"-Pregunto Marik desde la cocina.

"Jajaja tu no sabes como se ponen si no llego a hacer la cena temprano"-Dijo Anzu riendo.

"Entonces será mejor que salgas ahora"-Dijo Ishizu mirando el reloj-"Si no quieres que la vaca de Kia se enloquezca"

"Bien, ya me voy"-Dijo Anzu mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta-"Nos vemos mañana"

"Adiós!"-Le contestaron todos mientras salía.

En la casa de Anzu.

Después de la cena Anzu se encerró en su habitación aun pensando en que podía hacer con Yami.

Estaba sentada junto a su computadora pensando si debía, o no, decirle quien era. Anzu comenzó a escribir en el teclado, lista para confesar la verdad cuando Serenity entro en su cuarto.

"Terminaste el trabajo que te pedí?"-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama de Anzu y se peinaba.

"No, aun me falta un poco"-Dijo la oji-azul frustrada.

"Pues apúrate, no sabes lo estresante que es esperarlo"-Dijo Serenity echándose hacía atrás el cabello.

"Pues imagínate lo estresante que es escribirlo!"-Dijo Anzu cansada.

"Oh, tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado"-Dijo la castaña-"Esta vez podrías hacer que suene mas como yo? Estoy harta de explicar porque soy tan buena escribiendo y tan distraída cuando no estoy escribiendo"

Anzu estaba por contestarle cuando se escucho la voz de Kia.

"Anzu! Ve acá, te necesito!"

Anzu se paro y salió del cuarto. Cuando se fue Serenity se acerco a su computadora.

Allí encontró uno de los tantos mails que Yami le había escrito. Serenity abrió uno y su boca se abrió hasta el piso al leer esto:

"_Querida Chica Princeton, te decepcionaste al saber que yo era Yami Motou?"_

"Anzu es..cenicienta?"-Serenity dijo para ella misma después de leer en vos alta el mail. Lo que ella no notó, es que desde la puerta la observaba Rebecca.

"_Así que nuestra querida Anzu es cenicienta...Que interesante"_-Pensó Rebecca mientras se iba.

Al día siguiente.

Yami estaba en el lavadero de autos, trabajando como de costumbre, cuando vio llegar dos autos, ya bastante conocidos.

Dentro de uno de los autos:

"Soy yo Yami, yo soy cenicienta"-Serenity repetía dentro de auto, lista apara hacer su mejor actuación.

"La chica que conociste en el baile.."-Decía Rebbeca, con el mismo objetivo que su hermana.

Cuando ambas vieron que Yami salía de las oficinas, ambas chicas salieron disparadas de sus autos para encararlo. Pero Serenity llego antes.

"Buen día, el tratamiento de siempre?"-Pregunto Yami mientras escribía.

"No, de hecho, quiero que me traten como una princesa"-Dijo Serenity con una voz muy melosa-"Ya que eso es lo que soy, Yami, yo soy cenicienta"

Yami la miro con cara de –'de que me estas hablando?'- y Rebbeca al escuchar esto corrió furiosa hacía su hermana.

"Pero como te atreves! Que haces aquí?"-Dijo Rebecca exaltada.

"Diciéndole a Yami la verdad, que yo soy cenicienta"-Dijo Serenity.

"No lo creo querida hermana, ya que yo soy cenicienta!"-Dijo Rebbeca mientras se volteaba para sonreírle a Yami.

"Claro que no! Yo soy cenicienta!"-Dijo Serenity.

"Que soy yo!"

"No! Yo"

"Señoritas, si me permiten, creo que yo puedo resolver esto"-Interrumpió Yami, ya cansado de tanta discusión.

"Si?"-Las dos chicas lo miraron.

"A la chica que yo conocí en el baile se le cayó algo, que fue?"-Dijo Yami levantando una ceja.

"Ahh eso es fácil"-Dijo Rebbeca y pensó-"una cartera"

"Nop"-Dijo Yami mientras reía por dentro.

"No, no quise decir una bolsa cartera"-Dijo Rebbeca.

Yami negó con la cabeza y luego miró a Serenity.

"Ehh Yo se! Un pescado!"-Dijo sonriente. Yami la miró sorprendido, negó con la cabeza nuevamente y se retiró.

"UN PESCADO?"-Dijo Rebbeca mas que furiosa-"Definitivamente tu tienes algo mal en la cabeza"

"Ohh disculpa señorita perfecta! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!"-Dijo Serenity en su defensa-"Tu dijiste una bolsa cartera! Que es eso?"

(K: Bueno aquí dejamos a estas Locas jeje)

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Lo se! Tarde mucho! Pero de verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo! Además he estado con muy poca inspiración..

YK: Pasamos por un mal momento de lucidez artística jeje

Kibumi: Grrrr... te quieres callar!

YK: yo solo decía!

Kibumi: Antes de que lo olvide! Mil gracias a aquellos que nos dejaron reviews!

YK: Sii! Muchas gracias y perdón por no responderlos!

Kibumi: Bueno espero que les guste este cap! Please dejen reviews!

YK: Nos vemos! Matta ne!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews onegai!


	9. Al borde la confecion

Kibumi: No me maten! Ya lo se tarde demasiado! Pero es que pase por un mal momento artístico, además hasta hace poco estuve con exámenes

YK: Deja de buscar excusas, eres una floja! Baka...

Kibumi: Sabes que podría culparte también a ti porque me encerraste dos semanas en el reino de las sombras!

YK: Ehh... jeje bueno fue solo una pequeña bromita nnU

Kibumi: No te preocupes, algún día me vengare de todas las que me has hecho. Pero ahora mejor concentrémonos en el fic!

YK: Sí, la verdad perdón por la demora

Kibumi: disfruten el capitulo 8!

/Pensamientos/

"Susurros" 

"Dialogo"

**Cinderella Story:**

Cáp. 8:** Al borde de la confesión**.

/Lo que me faltaba, ahora todas se creen cenicienta!/- Pensaba Yami mientras entraba a su casa- "Ya llegue!"

Mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero, la cabeza de Mishara apareció en el umbral de la puerta del recibidor.

"Estas de mal humor"- Fue lo único que dijo.

"Eh? Cómo sabes? Ah, y vale saludar baka"- Dijo Yami volteándose para ver a su hermana.

"Esta bien! Koninchiwa onii-san"- Dijo Mishara poniendo los ojos en blanco- "Me di cuenta que estas de mal humor porque siempre pones esa mirada de 'voy a matar a la primera persona que se me cruce' y eres mas callado de lo normal, si eso es posible"

"Quieres saber algo"- Dijo Yami alzando una ceja, Mishara asintió- "Hablas demasiado"

Y con esto entro a la sala de estar dejando a Mishara boquiabierta.

"YAMI!!"- Se escucho un grito desde el recibidor.

"Ahora que le hiciste a tu hermana, eh?"- Le preguntó a Yami su padre que estaba sentado con Yugi en el sofá de la sala de estar.

"Nada"- Dijo Yami levantando las manos en forma defensiva- "Solo le dije que habla demasiado"

"Jajajaja seguro que la hiciste enfadar"- Dijo Yugi riendo.

"No deberías molestarla tanto Yami!"- Dijo su padre también con una sonrisa.

"Hai! Oye, y el abuelo?"- Pregunto el chico mirando alrededor.

"Para tu información, señor arrogante, el abuelo salió a recibir un encargo nuevo de cartas de moustros"- Dijo Mishara entrando en la sala y lanzándole miradas asesinas. Sin decir mas, Mishara se dirigió a las escaleras y desapareció de la vista.

"Ahora si que la hiciste enojar"- Dijo Yugi con una gota en la cabeza.

"Creo que será mejor que te disculpes hijo"- Dijo su padre mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Hai"- Dijo Yami con desgano mientras subía las escaleras

Al llegar a la habitación de su hermana, golpeo la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

"Mishara, abre la puerta"- Dijo Yami cruzando los brazos.

"Que tal si no quiero!"- Se escuchaba la enfadada voz de su hermana del otro lado.

"Vamos! Solo quiero disculparme!"- Dijo Yami mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Después de unos momentos de silencio la puerta se abrió y Yami cayo de espaldas al suelo.

"Ouch! . "- Dijo Yami mientras se sentaba con una mano en la espalda -"Eso me dolió"

"Oops! Lo siento onii-san!"- Dijo Mishara arrodillándose junto a él.

"Esta bien, no hay problema"- Dijo su hermano aun en el piso- "Oye perdona por lo de antes"

"Hai, no importa, no fue para tanto"- Dijo Mishara, haciendo que Yami cayera al estilo anime –"Ah, por cierto. Tengo algo para ti"

"De que hablas?"- Dijo el chico mientras miraba como su hermana buscaba algo en un cajón.

"Bueno cuando me dejaste parada en el recibidor llegó el correo"- Dijo mientras sacaba un gran sobre blanco y se lo daba a Yami –"Pero no creo que quieras que papá vea eso"

Yami tomo el sobre y lo observó bien, era de la universidad de Princeton. Yami abrió lentamente el sobre y saco lo que contenía. Dentro de este había varios folletos y cosas así. Pero sobre todo esto había una carta. Yami la leyó rápidamente mientras Mishara lo observaba.

"Y bien? Qué dice!?"- Dijo Mishara son aguantar la curiosidad.

"Entre!"- Dijo Yami emocionado, pero no demasiado fuerte porque no quería que su padre los oyera.

"Que bueno onii-san!"- Dijo Mishara sonriente –"Oye cambiando de tema. Por que estabas de mal humor hoy?

"Es que la escuela es un caos! Todas las chicas que se me cruzan dicen que ellas son la chica del baile. TODAS! Y lo peor es que la única chica que no lo ha hecho, es la verdadera cenicienta"- Dijo El chico frustrado.

"Bueno, que esperabas señor popularidad"- Dijo Mishara, pero en ese momento le vino una idea -"Sabes, estas muy estresado. Por que no salimos a dar un paseo con Yugi"

"Umm... No es mala idea"- Dijo Yami pensando.

"Podríamos ir a tomar algo al restaurante"- Dijo Mishara sin ser muy obvia.

"Ok"- Así los dos salieron de la habitación para buscar a Yugi.

Cuando los tres hermanos estaban saliendo, su abuelo entraba en el recibidor.

"A donde van ustedes tres"- Dijo Su abuelos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"A dar un paseo, no te preocupes volvemos enseguida"- Dijo Yami mientras los otros dos salían. (K: que lindo los tres hermanos juntos! YK: ya cállate!)

En el restaurante.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, ya no quedaba mucha gente. Ishizu estaba en la registradora haciendo algunas cuentas. Kisara atendía a una pareja que acababa de entrar y Marik estaba preparando algo, Ra sabrá que, en la cocina.

Mientras tanto Anzu estaba en la barra acomodando y limpiando un poco. De pronto escuchó que alguien entraba al lugar así que alzo la vista. Al ver quienes habían entrado casi se desmaya.

/Esto es un plan de Mishara, eso lo aseguro/- Penso la oji-azul.

Los tres se sentaron en la barra, mientras Anzu aun no sabia que hacer. Ishizu la miró. Anzu, disimuladamente, le mostró quien era Yami. Ishizu le dijo entre dientes que fuera y hablara con ellos.

Resignada, Anzu tomo su libreta y se acercó a los tres hermanos.

"Koninchiwa, puedo tomar su orden?"- Dijo Anzu sin mirar a nadie.

Mishara levanto la cabeza y se hizo la sorprendida.

"Anzu! Vaya, como estas? Hace tiempo que o te veía"- Dijo Mishara sonriente.

"Mishara, jeje estoy bien. Arigato"- Dijo Anzu sonriéndole también.

"Oh que descortés, Anzu, ellos son mis hermanos Yugi y Yami"- Dijo Señalando a los recién nombrados.

"Koninchiwa"- Dijo Anzu haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Koninchiwa"- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Es un gusto conocerte Anzu. Mishara me ha hablado mucho de ti"- Dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

"Jaja espero que no te haya dicho cosas malas"

"Jajaja "- Rieron los tres hermanos.

"Entonces, les sirvo algo"- Dijo Anzu sonriente.

"Sip, yo quiero un té helado"- Dijo Mishara.

"Que sean dos"- Dijo Yugi.

"Yo prefiero un café"- Dijo Yami.

"Enseguida se los traigo"- Dijo Anzu se retiro a buscar los pedidos.

"Oye Yami, viste que bonitos ojos tienen Anzu"- Dijo Mishara distraídamente –"Me encantaría tener unos ojos así"

"La verdad es que no le preste mucho atención, te diré cuando vuelva"- Dijo el chico –"Pero de donde la conoces?"

"Tú sí que eres muy distraído. De la escuela! Esta en tu clase"- Dijo Mishara con una mano en la cadera.

"Eh? Oh! Es verdad, ahora creo que la recuerdo"- Dijo Yami pensando.

"Aquí están sus pedidos"- Dijo Anzu trayendo los dos té helados y el café.

"Arigato, Anzu"- Dijeron los tres. Después de esto Anzu se retiro un momento porque la llamaban y Mishara aprovecho para preguntar.

"Y bien?"- Dijo Mishara mirando a Yami –"Tengo razón o no?"

"La verdad que sí. Tiene unos muy bonitos ojos"- Dijo Yami medio embobado (XD) –"Creo haberlos visto en otro lado, pero no sé dónde, ni cuando"

"Ya te acordaras"- Dijo Mishara –"Oye Yami, té molesta si Yugi me acompaña un momento a la tienda de aquí enfrente. Es que el sábado es el cumpleaños de Mana y no sé que regalarle"

"Esta bien, yo los espero aquí"- Dijo el chico mientras los otros dos salían por la puerta.

Cuando salieron Yami se apoyó en la barra mientras suspiraba, estaba harto de que cada chica de la escuela estuviera diciendo todo el tiempo que ella era la chica del baile. Por dios! El no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que no eran ellas. Además también estaba el asunto de su padre, ya estaba cansado de seguir sus ordenes respecto de su futuro.

Anzu vio a Yami con cara de preocupación y decidió acercarse.

"Te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto Anzu. Yami levanto la mirada y tardó un poco en contestar.

"Nada, solo un poco frustrado"- Dijo Yami, y luego lo pensó mejor –"Mmm... Anzu, alguna vez has sentido que quieres dejar de seguir las ordenes de los demás y mostrar quien eres realmente?"

"Pues... si, si lo he sentido"- Dijo la chica pensando –"Es cuando lo único que quieres es salir y decir 'soy yo, la persona a la que has estado buscando soy yo' y ya no estar bajo el control de otros"

"Así es exactamente como me siento"- Dijo Yami sorprendido.

Anzu lo pensó un momento mas, y se decidió. Era ahora o nunca.

"Yami... yo s... "- Empezó Anzu pero alguien la interrumpió.

"ANZU!"- Se escucho la voz de Kia que entraba al lugar.

"Un segundo"- Dijo la chica.

"Ahora! Te necesito ahora!"- Dijo Kia. Anzu iba a protestar pero Yami la corto.

"No te preocupes. Igual ya tengo que irme. Debo buscar a esos dos enanos"- Dijo Yami, le pago y se estaba por marchar, pero se detuvo -"Ah! Y muchas gracias Anzu"

Anzu solo se quedó mirando como se marchaba, son decir una palabra. Pero con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Anzu.

Kia se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala revisando el correo.

"No quiero esto, no quiero esto... "- Decía Kia mientras iba pasando las cartas que tenía en sus manos. Hasta que su mirada se poso en un gran sobre blanco. El sobre decía:

Universidad de Princeton 

Al ver esto Kia abrió el sobre desesperadamente y le leyó.

"Aceptada... Oh! Esto no sirve"- Dijo Kia mientras leía la carta. En ese momento escucho como se abría la puerta y Anzu entraba a la sala.

"Ya llegue. Hay algo en el correo para mí?"- Dijo Anzu cuando entro.

Kia escondió rápidamente la carta de la universidad y agarró otro sobre.

"De hecho sí. Aquí dice que ganaste 1.000.000 de dólares jeje"- Dijo Kia con una sonrisa burlona, Anzu solo la miro frustrada -"No te lo gastes todo en un solo lugar!"

Anzu no le hizo caso y se marchó a su habitación. Kia suspiró aliviada y se encargo de desacerse de esa carta. (La de la universidad!)

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Serenity y Rebbeca estaban sentadas en una mesa junto a Kira y su séquito en el patio de la escuela.

"Y luego ella nos dijo que te quitaría a Yami aunque sea la ultima cosa que haga"- Dijo Rebbeca fingiendo llanto.

"Te lo hubiéramos dicho antes pero amenazo con matarnos"- Dijo Serenity abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Continúen"- Dijo Kira mientras escuchaba atentamente.

"Ella averiguó la dirección de e-mail de Yami y invento todo este asunto de cenicienta para robártelo"- Dijo Rebbeca.

Kira las miraba incrédula. No estaba segura si creerles o no.

"Mira, si no nos crees lee los e-mails. Allí esta todo"- Dijo Rebbeca dándole una carpeta llena con los e-mails de Anzu.

"Esa pequeña roba novios cree que puede salirse con la suya'- Dijo Kira furiosa –"Eso ya lo veremos"

"Ella se llama Anzu Masaki, nosotras somos Serenity y Rebbeca..."- Dijo Serenity pero no termino porque Rebbeca la cayó con un codazo.

Luego de hablar con Kira, Serenity fue hacia la cabina de los anuncios donde se encontraba Mai. Ella golpeó el vidrio para que la rubia la notara.

Mai levantó los ojos y la miro extrañada. Serenity le mostró que tenia un papel que quería que leyera.

Mai abrió el vidrio y tomo el papel.

"Yami llego muy tarde hoy y me pidió que leyeras esto por él"- Dijo la castaña. Mai abrió el papel y lo leyó rápidamente. Sonrió y prendió el altavoz.

"Muy bien veamos: 'Cenicienta, tu príncipe quiere verte después de la reunión estudiantil'. Jaja Nada como una reunión para excitar a un príncipe"- Termino de decir Mai.

"MAI!!"- Se escucho la voz de la profesora Kino en la distancia.

"Oh! Ahí viene la vieja baka"- Dijo Mai por lo bajo.

Dentro de la escuela.

Joey salía de un salón vestido de Cowboy.

"Joey! Por fin te encuentro"- Dijo Una voz detrás de él.

"Hey Anzu, que pasa?"- Dijo Joey volteándose.

"Hable con él! Y me refiero a que hable con él como Anzu, no como cenicienta y no me odio!"- Dijo Anzu sonriente.

"O sea que se lo dijiste? Le dijiste todo?"- Dijo Joey incrédulo.

"No, bueno no todo. No que yo soy cenicienta"- Dijo Anzu nerviosa –"Pero selo diré después de la asamblea, vienes vaquero?"

"De verdad parezco un vaquero?"- Dijo Joey ilusionado.

"Claro"- Dijo Anzu tomando a Joey del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo hacia el patio de la escuela.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Ya sé!! Perdón! Yo sé que tarde demasiado!

YK: Y quedó un poco corto

Kibumi: Bueno eso es porque ya se vienen los cap. Finales!!

YK: O.o ya? Woah!

Kibumi: Lo sé! Que triste! Pero bueno! Ahora pasemonos a lo divertido!

YK: LOS REVIEWS!

**Marisa: **

Kibumi: Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Prometo mas SetoxKisara en el prox. Capi!

Espero que te haya gustado! Matta ne!

**Little Angel n.n:**

Kibumi: Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que te guste este cap! Nos vemos. Matta ne

**Inturi:**

Kibumi: Gracias x el review!

**AomeHB:**

Kibumi: Domo Arigato! T.T muchas gracias x tu review! Me gusto mucho! Espero que este cap te guste y gomenasai por el retraso! Espero que estés bien. Matta ne!

**María Fernanda:**

Kibumi: Hola! Muchas gracias x el review! Me alegra que te guste. Perdón por el retraso. Espero que te guste el cap! Matta ne

**YAMIYUGIXTEA:**

Kibumi: Koninchiwa! Gracias x tu review! Espero que este cap te guste! Se viene el final!

Matta ne!

**Lucy:**

Kibumi: Perdón! Tarde muchisimo! Muchisimas gracias x tu review y espero que este cap te guste.

**Anzu-Chan15:**

Kibumi: Koninchiwa! Domo arigato por tu review! Me encanto, espero que este cap te guste! Espero que andes bien. Matta ne!

Kibumi: Bueno, esos fueron todos!

YK: Bueno esperamos que les guste el cap.

Kibumi: Nos vemos pronto! LO PROMETO!

YK: seguro... (sarcasmo)

Kibumi: No empieces!

YK: No me grites! Por Ra.

Kibumi: Es todo!!

YK: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews onegai! Matta ne!!


	10. No todos son cuentos de hadas o si?

Kibumi: Konnichiwa! ¿Cómo están? Lo se, lo se, otra vez me tarde mucho!

YK: Ya vez, eres un desastre. Siempre te demoras

Kibumi: ¬¬ No empieces. Además esta vez vale la pena! Este será el ultimo capitulo!

YK: O.o Ya él ultimo! Bueno, al menos dejaras de tortunarnos.

Kibumi: Suficiente! Déjame en paz! Aunque me da pena que ya se termine, aunque los lectores lo merecen!

YK: ¬¬ ya se puso sentimental.

Kibumi: Ya basta! De todas maneras, les agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia y me apoyaron con sus reviews! Disfruten el Cap. 9

Cinderella Story 

Cap.9: **No todos son cuentos de hadas... o sí?**

Ya en el patio de la escuela se estaba comenzando la asamblea cuando Anzu y Joey llegaban.

Sobre un escenario en el patio se encontraban las animadoras haciendo su típica rutina y los chicos de la banda estudiantil a un costado de éste tocando la marcha de la escuela. Todos los estudiantes gritaban y aplaudían entusiasmados.

Al terminar las animadoras, subió al escenario el entrenador del equipo de fútbol. Y comenzó con un pequeño discurso.

"A quien vamos a vencer?"- Dijo en entrenador.

"A los lanceros!"- Contestaron todos, o casi todos, los presentes.

"Cuándo los vamos a vencer?"

"El viernes!"

Mientras seguían con esto, el padre de Yami se acerco a su hijo que estaba sentado con los otros miembros del equipo.

"Tengo una buena noticia Yami, hablé con un amigo mío encargado del equipo de USC"- Dijo su padre mientras le tomaba el hombro –"Si juegas bien el viernes tienes un puesto seguro en el equipo de la universidad"

"Genial papá"- Contesto Yami sin mucha emoción.

"Y quien nos llevará a la victoria?"- Terminaba ya el entrenador.

"YAMI!"- Gritaron todos los estudiantes.

"Bien, ahora las animadoras prepararon una pequeña obra para levantarnos el animo"- Dijo el entrenador. Cuando termino bajó de escenario y Kira ocupó su lugar en el micrófono.

"Había una vez una Rana Guerrera (K: nombre del equipo de la escuela) grande y fuerte"- Decía Kira por el micrófono mientras detrás del telón aparecía Serenity con el uniforme de fútbol de los chicos con el número de Yami en su camiseta y saltando como rana. Luego se sentó sobre dos de las animadoras que actuaban como una plataforma.

"Y tenia una hermosa novia..."

A todo esto los chicos en las gradas, excepto Yami, se reían por las actuaciones de las chicas. En especial Bakura ¬¬.

"Además era muy querido por toda su gente, pero aun así el era infeliz"

Serenity hizo como si estuviera llorando y dos animadoras mas aparecieron con carteles que decían 'Awww'

"Él soñaba con encontrar una princesa que lo besara y lo convirtiera en principe y así poder huir con ella"

Detrás del telón entraron dos chicas mas cargando a Rebbeca que estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, parecido al de Anzu en el baile.

"Una noche, después de que la rana dejara a su novia, que era la más bonita y popular, conoció a la princesa"

En el escenario Serenity y Rebbeca estaban paradas enfrentándose. Serenity hizo una reverencia.

"Su alteza"- Dijo Imitando voz de hombre. Rebbeca también hizo una reverencia pero de una manera muy tonta haciendo que el vestido se elevara de más.

La gente reía a carcajadas. Mientras tanto Anzu y Joey no podían creer lo que veían, mientras Yami se sentía cada vez mas incomodo.

"Nuestra rana no solo tenia una identidad secreta, sino también una relación secreta por e-mail con la chica Princeton"

Serenity y Rebbeca se dirigen a lados opuestos del escenario siendo separadas por dos chicas que actúan como paredes (K: difícil de explicar! Les aconsejo que miren la peli jeje)

Serenity fingía estar mandando un mensaje de texto.

"Chica princeton, no puedo aguantar las ganas de conocerte. Tu eres la única que me entiende"- Decían mientras actuaba- "Sabes quien soy, que no quiero ir a USC, sino ir a princeton contigo"

Ya a este punto el padre de Yami se sorprendí.

"Que es todo esto Yami?"- Pregunto acercándose a él.

"Nada papá, nada importante"- Decía Yami sin saber que hacer.

Luego Rebbeca empezó a hablar.

"Querido nómada, quiero que sepas quien soy, pero tengo miedo"- Mientras hablaba Anzu ya no podía aguantarlo, sentía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo de allí –"Me da miedo que me rechaces, además yo nunca he besado a nadie"

"No... no puedo creer que leyeron mis e-mails"- Decía Anzu angustiada mirando a Joey.

"Escucha, no mereces esto. Vamonos"- Dijo Joey preocupado por su amiga. Pero Kira volvió a hablar.

"pero la princesa también tenia un secreto. No era de la realeza, sino una pobre chica, una fracasada, una sirvienta"

Rebbeca apareció patinando en el escenario con el uniforme del restaurante, dos animadoras estaban frente a ella con una bandeja llena de crema, Rebbeca hizo como que se resbalo y callo de cara en la bandeja llenándose de crema.

Todos comenzaron a reír histéricamente, Bakura ya no podía de la risa. Algunos miembros del equipo, el incluido Bakura, se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudir.

"Sabes de donde salió esto?"- Le pregunto su padre a Yami. El no dijo nada.

Kira y las demás reían mientras Anzu ya no aguantaba las ganas de salir de allí. Por otro lado Mishara, que estaba con su grupo de amigos y Yugi, estaba que reventaba de la ira.

"Solo espera a que la atrape, ahora si fue muy lejos!"- Decía mientras era sujetada por Mahado y Duke.

"Tranquila! Al menos espera un poco!"- Decía Mana tratando de calmarla, aunque ella y todos los demás estaban tan enojados como Mishara.

Mientras tanto Mai veía las cosas desde mas lejos.

"mmm... Dios, las animadoras son peores de lo que pense"- Decía apoyada contra un arbol -"Pobre chica"

"Y se preguntaran quien es esta impostora"- Dijo Kira con una sonrisa de triunfo -"Denle un aplauso a la princesa falsa, la mesera, Anzu Masaki!"

Seto, Bakura y Yami, abrieron los ojos como platos. Bakura casi se cae de su silla al reconocer quien era la chica, Seto solo la miro con pena, no seria fácil lo que se venia para ella.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Anzu, primero la reacción fue de sorpresa, pero luego comenzaron a reírse. Luego comenzaron a señalarla y gritarle:

"Mesera! Mesera!"

Yami se dio vuelta para mirarla, Anzu le devolvió la mirada, llena de angustia y mucho dolor por lo que paso. Pero el no dijo nada y se volteo nuevamente, esto la hirió aun más, ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas que quería salir de sus cristalinos ojos.

"Vamonos"- Dijo Joey tomándola del brazo y sacándola de allí. Yami se volteo un poco solo para ver como se marchaba mientras los demás seguían gritándole y riéndose.

En ese instante Mishara, que al fin se había librado de Duke y Mahado, salió de entre la multitud y subió al escenario, donde se encontraba una muy sonriente Kira.

"Ahora si me vas a escuchar niña fresa!"- Dijo acercándose rápidamente a Kira –"Esta es la ultima vez que lastimas a un amigo mío!"

Cuando termino de decir esto, le propino un golpe en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver esto, aunque Yami sonrío para sus adentros.

"Mishara! Te dije que necesitabas un ajuste de actitud"- Dijo Yugi, seguido de sus amigos que se encaminaban hacia donde estaba Mishara.

"Se lo merece, cree que puede ir por ahí haciendo sentir mal a la gente y creyéndose la reina del universo"- Dijo Mishara roja de ira, luego se volteo a ver a Yami –"Y tu! Eres un cobarde, no tienes idea lo mucho que ha sufrido Anzu, y ahora la dejas así! Sin decir nada"

Yami no dijo palabra, pero sabia que Mishara tenia razón.

"Señorita Motou... "- Comenzó a decir la profesora Kino.

"Si, si ya se. Dos semanas de castigo, y ya se que tendré el mismo castigo en casa papá, no necesitas decirlo"- Dijo Mientras bajaba del escenario y se alejaba junto con su grupo.

Al llegar a su casa Anzu subió rápidamente a su habitación y sé hecho en su cama. Amargas lagrimas corrían por su rostro y ella no hacia nada para detenerlas. Estaba harta de que todo siempre se le viniera en contra, desde que había perdido a su padre todo salía mal.

Se tiro en la cama sintiéndose muy mal, pero a los pocos segundos alguien toco la puerta.

"Anzu! Estas ahí?"- Se escuchaba la voz de Kia.

"Vete! Quiero estar sola"- Dijo la chica entre lagrimas.

"Pero Anzu, te llego una carta de Princeton"- Dijo Kia entrando al cuarto de Anzu en un horrendo vestido muy apretado para ella.

Anzu se levantó y tomo la carta que Kia tenia en sus manos, la abrió y leyó lo siguiente.

Señorita Anzu Masaki:

Lamentamos informarle que su solicitud para Princeton fue rechazada.

"Y bien, que dice?"- Dijo Kia poniendo una sonrisa idiota.

"Me rechazaron, no se como llegue a pensar que podría entrar"- Dijo Anzu con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Oh querida lo siento mucho"- Dijo Kia con evidente falsedad –"Pero mira el lado bueno, tienes un trabajo en restaurante por el resto de tu vida"

Con eso Kia salió de la habitación y Anzu volvió a echarse en la cama a llorar. Rato después sacó de debajo de su cama una vieja caja llena de cosas que le recordaban momentos con su padre. Allí dentro había una foto de ella con su padre, su guante de baseball de cuando era pequeña, y una de sus cosas mas preciadas, el libro de cuentos que su padre siempre le leía.

Pero en ese momento ella ya no creía en cuentos de hadas, tomo el libro y lo arrojó en una esquina, donde callo abierto sobre el suelo.

Días después en la escuela, Anzu caminaba sola por los pasillos. Notaba que los chicos aun la miraban y se reían a sus espaldas, aunque ella podía verlos perfectamente. Y aunque tenía a Joey y a sus otros amigos (Mishara, Yugi y compañía) se sentía inmensamente sola.

Caminando por los pasillos, intentando no escuchar a los demás, en un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Yami, que salía de una clase. Ella lo miró por un momento y siguió.

Yami se quedo parado en pasillo y Kira se le acerco por detrás.

"Gente como ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo, Yami"- Dijo la chica. Yami solo la miro y siguió camina junto con sus amigos, que aunque Bakura se había comido un puñetazo por parte de Seto por burlarse de Anzu después de que se enteraron, el albino se disculpo y no tocaron mas el tema.

En el restaurante.

Anzu estaba deprimida, ya no tenia los ánimos de siempre. Estaba limpiando el piso y cuando intento pararse se resbaló con los patines y calló al piso.

"Estúpidos patines"- Decía mientras se los quitaba. Se arrodillo de nuevo y siguió limpiando.

"Anzu, ven levántate"- Le dijo Ishizu tomándola del brazo –"Cariño, que sucede? Te ves muy deprimida"

"Es que, ya me canse. Mírame! No sirvo para anda, no tengo a nadie"- Dijo la chica tristemente.

"Como que no tienes a nadie! Nos tienes a todos nosotros, todos te apoyamos. Sabes que somos una familia, siempre estaremos contigo!"- Dijo Marik desde la cocina.

"El tiene razón, y no digas que no sirves para nada. Tú vales mucho Anzu, y si no pueden ver eso entonces necesitan anteojos!"- Dijo Ishizu con una sonrisa reanimando a Anzu.

"Gracias Ishizu"- Dijo Anzu con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento entraron Serenity y Rebbeca, azotando la puerta como de costumbre y uno de los adornos de Kia se calló de pared rasgando el papel tapiz.

Anzu se volteo rápidamente y al mirar la pared se quedó helada. En ella estaban escritas unas palabras que hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

'_No dejes que el miedo a fracasar te impida jugar el juego'_

"Como siempre, tienes razón papá"- Susurro Anzu por lo bajo.

Kia entró al restaurante y Rebbeca se apresuró a decir.

"Madre, Anzu acaba de arruinar tu pared"

"Como?"- Dijo Kia mirando la pared –"O es verdad, bueno, te lo descontaré de tu paga. Y tapa esas palabras estúpidas"

Todos se miraron silenciosamente. Este ya se estaba poniendo mal.

Anzu la miró y susurró: "Nunca dejes que el miedo a fracasar te impida jugar el juego"

"Voy a hacerme una lipo. Vamos chicas"- Dijo dirigiéndose a Serenity y Rebbeca –"Necesito que limpies la piscina hoy"

"No"- Respondió Anzu simplemente. Todos se miraron sorprendidos, pero a la vez contentos.

"Perdona, como dijiste?"- Dijo Kia incrédula.

"Ya me oíste, renuncio. Renuncio a este trabajo, a tu familia, y me voy a ir de la casa"- Dijo Anzu decidida.

"jajaja A si? Y A donde se supone que vas a ir?"- Dijo Kia riendo. Anzu se quedo callada, no había pensado en eso todavía.

"Conmigo"- Dijo Ishizu acercándose a Anzu.

"No puedes librarte de mi tan fácil"- Dijo Kia enfurecida.

"Sabes algo Kia? Puedes hacerte cosas en la cara, en el pelo, puedes hacerle cosas al restaurante de mi para, pero ya no me molestarás a mi"- Dijo Anzu firme mientras pasaba junto a Kia y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Espera Anzu"- Dijo Ishizu comenzando a avanzar, pero Kia la paró.

"Das un paso mas y te despido"

"O eso no será necesario, porque yo también renuncio. La única razón porque la he soportando tanto tiempo era por esta chica, ahora ya nada me impide acomodarle un poco la cara"- Dijo Ishizu avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Kia.

"NO! En la cara no! Es nueva!"- Dijo Kia poniéndose detrás de Serenity y Rebbeca -"Pégales a ellas!

"Mamá!"- Dijeron las dos asustadas.

"Espera Ishizu, no vale la pena"- Dijo Anzu deteniéndola.

"Mmm... Tienes razón. Vamos"- Dijo Ishizu y ambas se encaminaron a la puerta.

"Saben que yo también renuncio!"- Dijo Marik saliendo de la cocina.

"Yo también"- Dijo Kisara dejando caer su libreta en el piso –"No vemos"

"Ya también me voy"- Y así la gente y los empleados comenzaron a abandonar el lugar dejando a las tres solas.

En la casa de Ishizu.

"Jajaja Kia de verdad penso que le ibas a pegar"- Dijo Anzu mientras sacaba su ropa de una maleta.

"Iba a hacer mucho mas que eso, créeme"- Dijo Ishizu con una sonrisa –"Pero yo sabia que eras lo suficiente mente fuerte para enfrentarte a ella sola"

"Ishizu, estas segura de que esto esta bien?"- Dijo Anzu con cara angustiada.

"Anzu, no dejaría que fueras a ningún otro lado"- Dijo ella abrazando a la chica oji azul.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan en casa"- Dijo Anzu sentándose en un sillón

"Comparado con los locos Addams no lo dudo"- Dijo Ishizu, luego miro a la chica y la vio pensativa –"En que estas pensando?"

"Mmm... Necesito hacer algo esta noche. No esperes despierta esta bien"- Dijo Anzu de repente, Ishizu levantó una ceja incrédula pero luego le sonrío.

En el partido de fútbol.

Mishara, Yugi, y las demás estaban sentados en las gradas.

"Mmmm... Me siento mal por Anzu, estaba tan deprimida la ultima vez que la vi"- Dijo Mishara con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

"Es verdad, y Yami no es capaz de ir a hablar con ella! Que insensible"- Dijo Mana cruzando los brazos.

"Oigan! También deben tener en cuenta por lo que esta pasando Yami, no sean así!"- Dijo Tristán.

"Eso no es excusa! La pobre Anzu a sufrido mucho y el no es capaz de dirigirle la palabra"- Dijo Mishara enfurecida.

"Aunque es mi hermano, tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella. Yami también esta pasando un mal momento, pero ignorarla no es la solución tampoco"- Dijo Yugi pensativo.

"Lastima que el maquillaje cobre todo, sino Kira tendría una bella marca morada en el ojo"- Dijo Ryou de repente –"No crees Mishara?"

"Uh? Ahh! Si jajaja tienes razón!"- Dijo Mishara recordando el momento.

Mientras tanto en los vestuarios de los chicos.

Anzu caminaba rápidamente dentro del vestuario buscando a Yami, ya no le importaban los comentarios de los demás chicos que la miraban sorprendidos. Ey, después de todo es el vestuario de los chicos.

Al cruzarse con Bakura el chico no lo pudo aguantar y le dijo.

"Hola mesera"- Anzu lo miro y lo empujó contra un casillero ignorándolo. Siguió caminando hasta que por fin encontró a Yami, que hablaba con Seto en ese instante.

Seto la vio acercarse y le dijo a su amigo que volteara.

"Anzu!"- Dijo Yami sorprendido de verla y se levantó de donde estaba sentado –"Escucha se que crees que soy solo un..."

"Cobarde? Falso?"- Dijo la chica enojada.

"Bueno, escúchame"

"No, tu escúchame"- Dijo Anzu cortante -"Resultaste ser exactamente lo que yo pensaba. Yo nunca he fingido ser alguien más, siempre he sido así. Y a mi me humillaron frente a todos"

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esto, Yami no sabia que decirle.

"Mira, no vine aquí para gritarte. Solo quería decirte que se lo que es tener miedo de mostrar quien eres, yo lo tenia pero ya no. La verdad, ya no me importa laque piensen de mi, yo creo en mi misma y se que las cosas van a salir bien"- Dijo Anzu mientras los demás escuchaban en silencio.

"Y aunque no tenga familia, trabajo, ni dinero para la universidad, eres tu el que me da lastima..."

"Oye, se acabo el tiempo. Faltan cinco minutos"- Dijo Bakura entrando por detrás.

"Ya voy"- Le dijo Yami exasperado.

"Yo se que la persona que me mando esos e-mails esta dentro de ti, pero no puedo esperar. Porque esperarte es como esperar lluvia en esta sequía... Inútil y decepcionante"- Dijo Anzu al borde de las lagrimas, luego se volteo y salió de los vestidores.

Todos los chicos se quedaron callados. Yami se sentía muy frustrado. Ya era la segunda vez que la dejaba ir sin decir nada! Ella tenia razón, Mishara tenia razón. Era un cobarde.

"Muy bien, es hora"- Dijo Bakura y los chicos empezaron a cambiarse. Yami frustrado le dio un golpe a uno de los casilleros.

Al salir de los vestidores Anzu dio un largo suspiro. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y se encontró con Joey.

"Anzu!"

"Joey, que haces aquí?"- Dijo la chica sorprendida.

"Ishizu me dijo donde podrías estar y vine a apoyarte!"- Dijo al chico abrazándola –" Cielos, Kia y Yami en un día, como te sientes?"

"Te digo cuando recupere el aliento"- Dijo Anzu –"Hagamos algo juntos"

"En realidad, estaba pensando en ir al juego, pero si no quieres esta bien"- Dijo Joey con una mano en la nuca.

"Mmmm... No, esta bien. Puedo soportarlo"- Dijo la chica sonriendo –"Además si no voy, quien te explicara el juego"

Joey solo puso los ojos en blanco y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

"Me gusta lo que te pusiste, que personaje eres hoy?"- Dijo Anzu mientras caminaban.

"Yo mismo"- Dijo Joey sonriente.

"Es tu mejor imagen"

En el juego.

"Uh? Anzu!! Como estas? Te sientes bien?"- Dijo Mishara al ver que Anzu y Joey aparecían entre la gente.

"Mishara! Yugi! Si, ya estoy mejor. Arigato"- Dijo Anzu sonriendo –"Como han estado ustedes"

"Bien, aunque Mishara se niega a hablarle a Yami"- Dijo Yugi con una gota en la cabeza.

"No es necesario que lo hagas Mishara"- Dijo la oji azul angustiada.

"Se lo merece, es un bobo"- Dijo Mishara.

"Disculpa que me meta Anzu pero tu amiga tiene cierto grado de razón"- Dijo una voz que venia detrás de ellos.

"Kisara! Wow, parece que hoy estamos todos aquí"- Dijo Anzu sorprendida. La peli azul solo le sonrió a su amiga.

"En eso no te equivocas cenicienta"- Dijo otra voz pero esta vez delante de ellos.

"Mai!"- Dijo Joey sorprendidos.

"Ahora si estamos todos"- Dijo Yugi riendo, los demás también comenzaron a reir.

En el campo de juego con las animadoras.

"Les tengo una noticia chicas"- Dijo Kira mientras se juntaban después de hacer su rutina.

"Que sucede"- Dijeron Mina y Miho.

"No es oficial, pero creo que Yami y yo vamos a volver"- Dijo feliz Kira.

Momentos después los chicos entraron al campo.

Comenzaron a pasarse el balón para calentar pero Yami no estaba muy enfocado.

"Yami!"- lo llamó su padre, este se volteo para verlo –"Bueno hijo, este es el importante, bien? Concéntrate y gana. Todos cuentan contigo"

En las gradas.

"No te preocupes Anzu, todo estará bien"- Dijo Kisara mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la oji azul. Joey en ese momento estaba un 'poco' ocupado platicando con Mai.

"Si, ya verás que terminará pronto"- Dijo Mishara regalándole una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias, por apoyarme... A todos"- Dijo Anzu sonriendo con una verdadera sonrisa, hacia tiempo que sonreía así.

Así comenzó el partido, el tiempo pasó muy lentamente para Anzu. Pero al menos no se tan malo teniendo a todos sus amigos ahí. Pero no fue suficiente.

A 9 segundos de terminar, el reloj del parido para por un tiempo fuera (Es fútbol americano). En ese instante todos comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Yami. Para esos momentos Anzu ya no lo soportaba.

"Oigan, se que todos me apoyan y están conmigo y de verdad lo aprecio. Pero ya no puedo, tengo que irme"- Dijo Anzu, y aunque no lo dijera los demás entendieron que necesitaba estar sola.

"Esta bien, Anzu"- Dijo Mishara con una mirada comprensiva.

"Ve tranquila, nosotros te contamos como termina"- Dijo Duke.

"Gracias"- Dijo ella mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar entre la gente.

En el campo Yami estaba arrodillado frente a su equipo, so padre y el entrenador la daban ánimos desde afuera, pero algo no estaba bien. Sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes.

En ese momento vio que Anzu se estaba yendo de las gradas.

"Lo siento chicos"- Dijo Yami, se paró y salió de campo. Su padre lo detuvo enfurecido.

"Que estas haciendo? Estas tirando a la basura tu sueño"- Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

"No, papá. Estoy tirando el tuyo"- Dijo con media sonrisa, se acerco a Seto que estaba en las gradas y le dijo –"Tu juego, ve y gana"

Seto le sonrió y Yami siguió camino hacia las gradas. Mientras Kira y su padre le gritaban que regresara.

Yami llego a las escaleras de las gradas al mismo tiempo que Anzu, solo que ella estaba más arriba. Yami subió rápidamente hasta llegar junto a ella. Anzu lo miró sorprendida.

"Yami, que estas haciendo?"

"Algo que debí hacer hace mucho"- Dijo el chico acercándose a ella. Anzu lo miro incrédula por un instante, pero luego le sonrió y se acerco también.

Así los dos se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso.

"Si! Por fin!"- Gritó Mishara al ver la escena.

"Ya era hora!"- Dijo Joey también contento por su amiga. Mientras el resto también sonreía por la nueva pareja.

Pero Yami se separó de ella al instante en que sintió como una gota de agua caía sobre su cara. Ambos miraron el cielo y vieron como se cubría de nubes de lluvia, mientras gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

"Perdona que esperara a que lloviera"- Dijo Yami abrazaba aun más Anzu.

"Esta bien"- Dijo la chica mientras lo volvía a besar. En ese momento Kira los miraba muy enfadada mientras la lluvia aumentaba. Y en el campo Seto corría con el balón en la mano y conseguía el punto ganador.

"Si! Ganamos el juego!"- Gritaron Duke y Tristán, mientras los demás estudiantes gritaban de alegría.

"Hay estos no cambian"- Dijeron Mana y Mishara al mismo tiempo.

"Así son los hombres"- Dijo Mai cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Mishara, Mana y Kisara rieran.

"Cielos, la secundaría es emocionante"- Dijo Joey. Todo comenzaron a reír

Mientras todo esto pasaba Anzu y Yami seguían besándose tiernamente.

(K: Esto termina como empezó la historia, Anzu relatando todo)

"_Ganamos el juego ese día. Pero lo que mas recuerdo, es que me besó mi príncipe... y me dio un bien resfriado"_

Después de la escena del partido se ve a Anzu guardando las cosas de su habitación en cajas para mudarse.

"_Después de eso todo se arreglo"_

En su habitación, Anzu levanta el libro que había tirado días antes. Y al hacerlo un sobre azul cae de él. Ella lo lee y una media sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

"Mi papá tenia razón, el cuento de hadas contenía algo importante" 

Se puede ver como los oficiales secuestran los autos de Kia, Serenity y Rebbeca. Kia sale de la casa histéricamente.

"Esperen! Puedo pagar las multas!"- Dijo mientras corría con su bolso y las manos llenas de billetes.

"En realidad, voy a vender tus autos para mi colegiatura"- Dijo Anzu, Ishizu detrás de ella con las manos en la cadera.

Kia puso una cara ofendida, igual que sus dos hijas: "De donde sacaste que puedes vender nuestros autos?"

"De que son de ella"- Dijo Ishizu levantando una ceja.

"Así es, son míos"- Dijo Anzu sonriendo triunfante. Apareció detrás de ella, un hombre alto de traje y se dirigió a Kia.

"Yo soy fiscal de distrito, había visto alguna vez esto?"- Le pregunto mostrándole el papel que Anzu encontró.

"Jamás lo había visto!"- Dijo Kia. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

"No firmó usted como testigo"- Dijo mostrándole su propia firma.

"Yo nunca había visto el testamento oculto de mi esposo antes!"- Dijo Kia seria. Anzu e Ishizu se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme"- Dijo el fiscal. Kia no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr. Los dos oficiales que estaban con ellos la persiguieron.

"_El testamento decía, que la casa, el restaurante y todo los demás me pertenecía"_

Ahora se ve una escena donde Serenity y Rebbeca están dentro de dos botes de basura y Anzu que las vigila desde cerca.

"_Mis hermanastras sabían donde había quedado mi carta de aceptación"_

Serenity salió de donde estaba con fideos en la cabeza, y del otro bote se vio salir la mano de Rebbeca con un papel en la mano.

" La tengo!"

Luego la imagen cambia y se ve el restaurante del padre de Anzu.

"_El restaurante de mi papá recupero su vieja gloria, y su antiguo nombre"_

Luego dentro del restaurante se ve a Kia lavando los pisos son los incómodos patines.

"_Kia hizo un trato con el fiscal, y esta pagando su deuda con la sociedad en el restaurante, bajo el ojo vigilante de mi nueva socia"_

Aparece Ishizu detrás de Kia con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kia intenta pararse, cuando lo logra aparecen Serenity y Rebbeca que chocan con ella y las tres caen al suelo.

"_Y mis hermanastras aprendieron a trabajar en equipo"_

Luego pasamos al negocio del padre de Yami, donde están colocando un nuevo letrero en la entrada: 60 de descuento para ex alumnos de princeton.

"_El papá de Yami recapacitó y olvidó lo de USC"_

Cambiamos nuevamente, ahora vemos a Joey frente a un espejo con la cara llena de barros. Toma una crema que tiene en frente, luego cambia la imagen y tiene la cara completamente bien.

"_Hasta para Joey se arreglaron las cosas"_

"Todo es posible con solo _Creer"_- Dijo mientras sostenía un tubo de crema. Ahora era actor en un comercial de una crema llamada Creer.

"_Le dieron un comercial, y además de salir en un comercial, ahora sale con su nueva novia"_

Joey esta en el medio de un grupo de gente que lo aplaude y Kira se acerca a él tomándolo del brazo. Joey se suelta de ella y pobre so brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mai mientras ella le sonríe.

"_En realidad muchas cosas se arreglaron. Kisara terminó saliendo con Seto, que resulto ser un chico muy agradable, el entro a USC y juega en el equipo de la universidad"_

Se ve a Seto y Kisara sentados en una mesa del restaurante tomados de la mano, un poco sonrojados.

Unas mesas mas allá están Mishara, Yugi y el grupo. Todos jugando a duelo de monstruos, como siempre Yugi ganó. Mishara re frustrada por la derrota comienza a lanzarle lo que estaba comiendo, así comienzan una guerra de comida.

"_Los demás siguen bien. Mishara y Mana aun siguen tratando de entender porque los chicos, para especificar, Duke y Tristán, a veces pueden ser tan... como decirlo... insoportables. Yugi sigue siendo el campeón de los duelos, se que llegará lejos."_

Cambio de escena.

Se puede ver claramente la cuidad de Domino desde el mirador. En un día muy soleado y la cuidad se ve hermosa.

"_La cuidad de Domino se veía clara y brillante, como solo se ve después de la tormenta"_

Ahora vemos a Anzu y Yami. Ella esta sentada sobre el capó de su auto y Yami arrodillado devolviedole el celular. Ella se lo quita y luego se besan tiernamente.

"_Y en cuanto a Yami y yo, bueno, por fin recupere me celular. Acabamos yendo a Princeton juntos y vivos felices para siempre"_

Ahora se ve como Yami y Anzu se van en el auto de ésta y una calcomanía de Princeton en la parte trasera del auto.

"_Al menos por ahora. Hey! Que esperan, apenas vamos en primer año!"_

Terminamos con una escena de Yami y Anzu fundiéndose en un beso muy cálido y tierno pero a la vez muy apasionado.

FIN 

Kibumi: Y llegamos al final!

YK: Ya! Que porquería, no te quedo muy bien.

Kibumi: T.T si lo se, es horrendo. Pero es que el final de la película es difícil de pasar escrito!

YK: y lo de Yugi y los demás tampoco te quedo muy bien. ¬¬ Baka.

Kibumi: Bueno! Tenia que agregarlos en algún lado!. Anyway, quiero agradecer a todos los que nos han apoyado con este fic!

YK: Sip! Gracias a: Walking, Arlene Kiddo, Naomi-Hiwatari, Gabe Logan, Sakurita-Q, Marisa, Vaku, Alejandra, Ind12, Etsha, IrIs-OdY. ANZUXATEM4EVER. Perdón si nos olvidamos de alguien! De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron!

Kibumi: Hai! Domo arigato a todos!

YK: Ahora si, nos despedimos.

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne! Gracias por leer! Y dejen reviews onegai!


End file.
